The Child Of Time
by Somewhere-in-stereo
Summary: Rachael is left stranded on earth when the Tardis leaves for an unknown reason. She soon meets Sam, Dean and Cas who have vowed to protect her. But what will they do when her mighty father returns after being held prisoner by the timelords? Superwho/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick bit of background info (So you can understand the story). **

**Rachael Jones is 19 and is Martha Jones' cousin. The girl grew up never knowing who her parents were and so was raised by Martha's mother Francine. She began travelling with the doctor when she was 13 and hasn't stopped since. On Christmas day 2010 Rachael found out that her father was in fact The master and that she was a time lord as well as the child of time. This meant that she was the vessel of The protector of time (Also known as the Child of time or The ****Ryuna in most cultures). She is also The Doctor's God Daughter!**

**I should probably write some sort of story sometime in the future to make that all clear.. I'm not sure yet.**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Okay! Where to today oh so wonderful Doctor?!" I sang as I ran into the main control room. The Doctor was busy running around pressing and pulling the controls to take us to our next destination.

"Well, Since you asked so nicely..." He paused in his actions to take a moment to flash a smile at me. "I was thinking of paying a quick visit to the planet of Veranda! Great place Veranda. It's a holiday planet which means... Everyone is always on holiday! Twenty-four hour parties!" He spoke quickly as per usual. Thankfully I was used to this and always found it easy to understand his jibberish. "Oh! And did I mention they have a swimming pool? I like swimming pools! Swimming pools are cool." He added before slamming his hand down on one last control, sending the Tardis flying through time and space. In moments the Time Machine landed. We could tell this by the creaking, moaning sound the thing made whenever it arrived in a new place. I dashed to the door in moments before opening it to reveal our new destination. A park.

"I can't see any swimming pools..." I called stepping out onto the grass that was moist with dew. It was a big park, like one of those places a family could just spend a whole day at. There was a huge pond with water as blue as the sky. Beside the pond was a park filled with children screaming with happiness, creating their own adventures with their friends. Out of no where came a loud thud followed by the moan of the Tardis taking off.

"Oh no. Oh god..." I cried, turning in an instant and banging on the Tardis doors. "Doctor.. Come on this isn't funny!" I shouted through to the Time Lord on the other side.

"I haven't done anything!" He called back as he ran to console, pushing different controls to stop the time machine from leaving me behind. But it was too late and within moments the Tardis was gone. I sank to the ground, water soaking into my jeans from the grass as realization of the situation settled. I had been left stranded. I stayed there for a while, staring at the grass, panicking inside. What if he never comes back? No of course he'd find a way to come back for me, he always has a way. I soon released how crazy I looked just sitting there and staring at nothing so I got up and brushed myself off. It looked about early morning but I'm not a genius, I needed to ask for the exact date.

I spotted a boy who looked about 10 or 11, sat alone on a swing set.

"Hey kid." I called out to him, "What's the date?" the small boy rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Drunk.." He muttered under his breath thinking I couldn't hear him. "15th of April 2013." He sighed.

"Thank you!" I smiled in return. He looked kinda lonely sat there all alone, I considered sitting on a swing next to him for a while but I decided not to just in case he had a parent close by. I didn't really feel like being carted off by the police after being on earth for five minutes. I turned away and began walking down the path that lead me through what looked like a forest.

"Town's that way before you ask." He added, pointing in the opposite direction. "And you're in Baltimore!" I called another thanks out of embarrassment before walking away to the town.

* * *

I was sat in a dimly lighted room on a round comfy sofa in front of a stage. Out of nowhere music began to play followed by two girls walking onto the stage. One dressed as a slutty Devil whilst the other an angel. Man I love my dreams. I sat there comfortably and watched as the two danced together to the sound of Led Zeppelin.

"Deannnn." They both called seductively, both reaching out to me. "Deaannnn. Deann." The more they called the more their voices began to seem more like a man's. Heck it was familiar too almost as if I've heard it everyday.

"Dean." Cas called from beside the bed. I bolted upright in an instant, flashing my eyes open.

"Damn it Cas! Haven't you ever heard of sleeping?!" I shouted to the angel who stood there unaffected as I attempted to hide my morning wood.

"Cas said there's someone close by that we need to go and find." Sam called as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What, you mean like a Demon?" I asked, Shifting uncomfortably in order to make sure to wood was going down.

"No. It's not a Demon." Castiel began to explain in his usual 'I know everything' tone. "It's the child of time. It's meant to protect all of time and space and is possibly one of the new Messiahs." I scratched the back of my head before shrugging and pulling on my brown leather jacket.

"New messiahs?" I've never heard him use that term before...

"Yes. There is meant to be five new messiahs who will have the capability of defeating Lucifer, or can at least aid in the cause. If we befriend one then maybe we can end this battle once and for all."

"We need to go and find it before the Angels or Demons do." Sam sighed. "Luckily we're already in Baltimore so it's probably not that far. I rolled my eyes before walking over to the door.

"I was hoping to get some breakfast for once. You know that one meal you have in the morning?!" I spoke angrily to Sam.

"We can if we find it." Sam sighed in return walking outside before climbing into the impala.

* * *

I walked into a bar in the town center. I thought it would have been a good place to wait for the doctor since it was only a small place. The bar was like a British pub really. I took a seat at a far corner and looked around at the surroundings. There were quite a few drunks around, probably drowning their sorrows. I pulled out my phone from my pocket. The Doctor modified it for me ages ago when I first got it. I can call, text and use the internet from where ever and when ever I want. It's come in handy a lot of the time...

"Hey baby..." A voice called out of no where. I looked to my left to find a rather chubby man who had a ginger beard and stank of beer.

"Err.. H- Hey." I stuttered shifting away slowly so I could have a chance of getting away if I needed to. The drunk quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"Where do ya think you're going baby?" He snarled, his disgusting breath circulating in my face. "Gimme a kiss baby." He grinned, pinning me down against the sofa and moving in on me.

"Get off me!" I cried, struggling to get out of his grip as he moved ever closer. I soon managed to get my hand free and wasted no time grabbing a nearby bottle before smashing it over his head.

"OWW! You bitch!" He shouted. The other group of drunks looked over quickly sensing their drinking buddy was in need. "She smashed my head with a fucking bottle." He snarled as he moved to grab me again. Quickly I kicked him in the gut hard before shuffling away. None of the staff nor anyone for that matter was in the bar apart from the men who were now getting up from their seats. No one to help against the army of drunken men.

I slowly backed away into a corner as they moved in closer oh great. I've been up against almost everything and gotten out alive and now I'm defenseless against some drunk perverts. Being the child of time doesn't come with many perks. I'm basically a time lord except my soul is the Protector of Time. It's like having two people inside of you. I do have some sort of special abilities though. I can erase things from time so they were never created or born and I can throw people around without touching them. I can also see into the future sometimes, hypnotize people (Kinda) and read minds. But all of this only ever works when I'm calm and to be honest I'm anything but calm right now.  
One of the guys pulled me up and pinned me up against the wall I could feel his warm breath against my neck.

"Well isn't this one nice?" He grinned to his friends. I tried to squirm out of his grip but he only hardened it. "You really shouldn't of hurt Billy like that because now... Well now you have to be punished sweetie." One of the other guys began to unbutton my shirt as the other kept me pinned. The others just watched, huge grins spread across their faces. Oh god I think they might rape me... Fuck... I can't say I'm a virgin. I've had my fair share of da fun times most of which the guy has fucked me over later on down the line cheating in me with some other girl.

"Ple- please no. I'm sorry. Let me go!" I screamed as they revealed my top underneath. I could feel the cold air against my collar bones. At that moment three men walked in.

"HEY! Knock it off. Let her go." One of them shouted as he walked over. He was rather tall., had short hair and was wearing a brown leather jacket. The group just ignored him though and continued perving on me instead. "I said let her go." The guy pulled one of the drunks away and smacked him against a table which grabbed the others attention. Whilst they focused on him, I quickly raised my knee into the crotch of the guy keeping me pinned against the wall. He sank to the floor in pain giving me room to escape.

"I said stop." I muttered into his ear before spitting on him.

Meanwhile the three guys were busy throwing and being thrown punches to and from the drunks. I had finally managed to calm down and so I closed my eyes for a moment, hard in concentration. A few seconds later I opened them again to reveal bright yellow eyes. They always do this when I want to use my "powers" I guess. Wow I sound like a dopey super hero. I pointed my hand in the direction of two men who were moving in closer to my saviors. With just a swipe they were sent flying into a wall sounding a large "Crash!" throughout the bar. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared in at me as I quickly changed my eyes back to normal rather than cause anymore confusion.

"Right. Unless you want to end up like them I suggest you get out of here." I shouted to the drunks who quickly ran out of the bar like frightened children. The three who had saved me were still starring when every last drunken hillbilly had left.

"Wow.. Remind me not to get on your bad side." The one in the leather jacket smirked before throwing himself down onto a sofa.

"So you're the Child of time I take it?" Asked another guy who was leaning against the bar. He had longish hair that came down just past his ears.

"Yup. Why who's asking." I reasoned as I buttoned my shirt back up. I don't care if they just saved me from an army of drunken perverts. I've learnt from past experiences that that's not the best to go by. As the three guys exchanged looks I looked over to the other guy. He wore a light brown trench coat over a suit. I looked away before he turned to face me so it didn't look as if I was staring.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean and that's our friend Cas right beside you. He's an angel.." The guy with the longish hair smiled lightly as he introduced himself and his friends. I looked to my left to find the Trench coat guy rather close to me. "Yeah he doesn't understand personal space.." Sam smirked as if he noticed my creeped out expression.

"We've come to protect you against angels and Demons who could try to kill you or may use you to destroy the universe." Cas explained quite sharply. I let out a small laugh before leaning against the bar away from Sam.

"What?!" Questioned Dean in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing I just didn't think I'd need protecting. Let alone from two guys and an angel." I shrugged with a small smile perched on my lips. "I'm Rachael by the way."

"What you're not even gonna question any of this?" He asked in the same tone. Wow it looks like we're going to get along like old friends...

"Well angel doesn't really bother me that much since I've met almost every creature out there. But I do have to admit its a bit exciting. I've been traveling through time and space for years now and I've never heard about angels or demons for that matter... I guess you guys will explain later though." I explained with a kind smile. They look safe enough I guess and besides If they try anything later on then I can get away if I need to.

"Okay... Well I want some breakfast." Dean sighed getting up, "So let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The short car journey we had felt like hours. Sam and Dean sat up front whilst I was stuck at the back with Cas, feeling extremely awkward. As soon as we had started driving, Dean turned on the stereo which blasted AC/DC's 'Highway To Hell' into the vehicle.

"Let's turn that over shall we..." He spoke quietly with a small sigh. I think he must of pressed the wrong thing because he let out a small groan as Green Day began to play. "What is this crap?!"  
Sam chuckled beside him in shot gun. I sighed loudly as I adjusted my position so I could look out the window whilst we sped through Baltimore.

"What?" Dean asked in that same annoyed tone that he's been giving me since we met all but ten minutes ago. "You got a problem?"

I sighed once more before responding to him. "I like Green Day. They're actually pretty cool." The guy laughed to himself , switching the stereo to Metallica. Wow this douche bag must really like rock.

"So you like that obination that somehow got branded as Rock music then eh?" Dean scoffed as he braked at a red light. Sam and Cas sat there quietly, now feeling just as awkward as I did. If this jerk is going to be like this all time I won't be surprised if I rip his head off anytime soon.

"It's not that bad. It's got Bass, Guitar, drums and feeling and so can be branded as rock." I retorted. I suppose if he's not gonna be nice then neither will I. "But to be honest Green Day are more pop punk than anything." Sam shot me a small smile after I said that whilst Dean let out another superficial laugh. I like Sam. So far he's actually been nice to me in comparison to his brother who seems to think he's god's gift. Dean didn't bother to talk to me for the rest of the journey. Good I didn't really feel like talking to that dick anyway.

A million years later we finally arrived at the diner jerk face wanted to go to for breakfast. It was kinda cool to be honest. It was like what you'd see in a movie. There were waitresses walking around in aprons taking orders on note pads. It's crazy how I've never been to one of these before in all the years I've been with the doctor.  
I lived in London with My Aunt Francine before I travelled with him. I got left on her door step on the day I was born by my mother , also my Aunt's sister. I grew up being raised as one of her own kids alongside my cousins Martha, Tish and Leo. It looked a bit strange to other people at the time since we weren't of the same skin colour and Martha, who's eleven years older than I am, apparently started asking questions from an early age.

"Hello?!" Dean called loudly, waving a hand in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of my day dream and came back to reality. "I said do you want anything?" He was still using the usual tone and so I sighed loudly before answering.

"Can I just have a hot chocolate please?" I smiled to the waitress serving us.

"You sure can sweetie." She grinned in response with her strong American accent. I looked to my right to find Sam giving me a sympathetic smile so I gave him a small Simper in return.

"You not hungry?" He asked to rise the mood a little. Dean let out an aggravated sigh from opposite his brother, just as I opened my mouth to talk. What's his problem? Did I do something to annoy him as soon as he saw me or...? I decided to just ignore him.

"Nope not really." I shrugged. I jumped as a guy on the platform in the corner of the diner began speaking into a microphone.

"Now something that we love to do here at Aunt Bessy's is provide entertainment for our customers." He began with his powerful American accent. "Sadly we don't have enough money to do pay for actual entertainers so we just get our customers to do it instead. So... any volunteers?" The room went dead silent apart from a few coughs here and there. Poor guy, he tried at least. But he didn't let this faze him, oh no. He walked off of the platform and began circulating around the tables with mic in hand, searching for the one person he thought could provide entertainment for his customers. He stopped at our table and looked down at me.

"Hey sugar you look like the kind of gal who can sing!" He called out to me. Oh great. Sam chuckled quietly from beside me just before Dean let out a quick "Yeah right..." The guy above me stood there waiting patiently for my answer.

"I err... I guess..." I spoke quietly, my cheeks a bright shade of red.

"Great so you wouldn't mind coming up on stage and playing a quick song on the old guitar then ehy?" He cheered. Dean sat there looking as if he was having a holiday. Man was he enjoying my embarrassment.

"I- I guess so..." Suddenly I was pulled up out of my seat and pushed up onto the platform before being handed a stall and a guitar.

"Wheeew! Go Rachael!" Sam cheered in encouragement from our table. Oh gosh.. Right. Thanks to my big gob I have to go through with it now.

"H-hey.." I spoke into the microphone just before a small child broke into tears. I don't blame him. I suck at talking to people. What song could I sing that everyone will know? I can't sing any All Time Low or My Chemical Romance, I bet no one's heard of them... Well maybe All Time Low since they came from Baltimore... Nirvana? Everyone knows Nirvana.

"So this... err- This is Nirvana, Smells Like Teen Spirit." I began strumming the chords as I attempted not to shake from anxiety because of the 30 people watching me. Out of the corner I could see Dean watching eagerly, waiting for me to cock up or better yet open my mouth only to sound like a dying cat.  
When it came to singing the lyrics, the worlds just flew out of mouth perfectly, still in time with the guitar. The song ended about 5 minutes later with the final strum. Within moments everyone but Dean stood and cheered, even Cas. Well he just kind of stood there but you get my drift. Did I mention being the Child of time comes with a great singing voice? Wow sorry I sound like a bitch don't I? Sorry.. I said my thanks before walking slowly back to the table, my cheeks bright red once more.

"Woah that was awesome!" Sam smiled to me as I sat down beside him. I nodded to him as if to say thank you as I sank down into the chair and covered my hands with my sleeve before lifting them up to my mouth for comfort. I've always done this for some reason, ever since I was a kid. I looked up to find Dean giving me an annoyed look.

"Dean come on leave her alone." Sam sighed to his older brother who just rolled his eyes and turned away. A few moments later the waitress walked over with our order.

"Just for that great performance, y'all can have this on the house." She smiled sweetly down at me before handing out the different things. Cas had a ham burger, Dean had a pie and Sam a fry up. I just stayed sat there trying not to shake due to anxiety. I hate performing and stuff like that. I've suffered from anxiety from a young age. You would have thought travelling with the doctor would have made me better, but it hasn't.

An hour later we were still sat there in the diner. Dean was busy leafing through the paper whilst Sam looked on the internet at different news sites.

"We've been here over an hour and you still haven't drunk that hot coco?" He asked looking at me sympathetically as I still sat there, slouching into the seat with my hands covering my mouth. I completely forgot about that... Oops. I sat up, taking a sip of the cold hot chocolate. Eh it's still okay just cold that's all. I managed to drink it all in under five minutes.

"Found anything?" Sam nodded to his brother opposite to him.

"Nope. You?" Dean responded, throwing the paper down onto the table.

"Nata..." He sighed, closing the laptop lid. "Well this is a first in a while." What are they on about? Cas was sat beside Dean just staring into space. I could tell he could have been elsewhere and was probably only stuck here because of me.

"Maybe we could call Bobby and see if he has anything." Mr D-bag sighed, "Plus he could probably tell us something about her." Dean spoke before nodding over at whole sentence in his normal tone.

"Okay Bobby it is." Sam sighed as the three of them stood up, Dean and Cas walked away so I followed the nice brother who was tipping the waitress before he walked out of the building.

"Look I guess you don't talk that much." He spoke quietly as we walked down the street towards their car, "But are you okay?" Yup I defiantly like Sam over Dean... He's kinda cute too. Oh did I just say that?

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. I was anything but okay. I felt a bit dead inside. I thought the doctor would have something by now and would have come and got me but I'm still here with a guy who hates my guts for some reason, his seemingly attractive brother and their angel who just stares into space half the time. "I'm fine, honestly. Thanks." Wait did I just call Sam attractive?

"No need to thank me." He smirked, letting out a small chuckle.

"No I think I do. Thanks for earlier too by the way."I smiled. "I won't say that to Dean since for some reason he hates me, but without you guys I don't think my encounter with the local drunks would have ended well." I spoke quietly, just as we turned the corner to where their vehicle was.

"Well then you're welcome." He nodded before climbing in.

This journey was better than the last one I suppose... Dean didn't bother me for the entire way there. The only sound that could be heard was the stereo blasting different rock tunes as we sped down the high way. I spent the time staring out of the window, yes feeling a bit sick but I didn't care that much. I looked to my right to see Sam giving me a look of Pity before handing me a hanky. Why did I need a hanky? What? I gave him a look of confusion so he put his finger on his face and ran it down his cheek. It looked like crying? Crying...? Oh shit I was crying. As I thought about it I could feel the few tears trickle down my face.  
I wiped them away with the hanky before giving up and resorting to the back of my sleeve. He gave me a small smile just as I turned away into my previous position. Just as I did that Dani California by Red Hot Chilli Peppers began to play on the stereo. Dean sighed loudly. I couldn't tell if he liked this one or not but to be honest I couldn't care less. I sat there happily muttering the words to myself. Sam watched in amusement as I pulled my hair over my upper lip to make a mustache.

About two and a half hours later we arrived at "Bobby's House". Dean drove us through this old scrap metal / Car lot to this medium size house. It was old and wooden and looked like nobody had done any work on it for years.

"Bobby!" Dean called loudly as he knocked on the old, wooden door. But he received no response "Bobby!" He called again just as an old chubby guy with a gingerish beard in a wheel chair, opened the door.

"I'm not deaf you idgit. You only have to call once." He snapped at Dean. I laughed quietly at his embarrassment as he had mine a few hours ago. Bobby reversed to let us into the house.

"What can I do for you boys?" He asked once we were in his study. Sam pulled me forward from my hiding place behind he and Cas.

"This is our friend Rachael." He Began only to be cut off by Dean.

"Hah right... Friend." He remarked, slumping himself down on a sofa. Sam shot him a look before returning to the convocation.

"We were wondering if you could tell us anything about her? She's the Child of Time, Protector of time?" He looked down at me with his beautiful brown eyes which I almost got lost in. Fuck Rachael c'mon keep it together. Anyway he looked down at me to check that he was right to which I nodded in response.

"If you want know more about her why didn't you just ask the girl?!" Bobby cried out loud looking at me before muttering "Damn Idgits..." We all stood there for a moment, a smirk spread across my lips.

"What do you want to know?" I sang happily to the two brothers to which Dean let out another one of his groans.

"Manners Boy." Bobby snapped at him. I ended up having to explain a lot of things including my life story to which Dean looked like we would rather jump of a bridge than listen to.

"Okay so you've been traveling through time and space with this guy... The Doctor in the Tardis?" Sam asked unsure whether he was right. I gave him another nod. "And then you landed in Baltimore where it just took off just after you stepped out of the door? For no reason?"

"Yup, pretty much." I sighed. Cas was just sat beside him, staring into space. I think he was listening but I'm not a hundred percent sure. Dr Jerk Face was just slouched into the couch half the time paying attention and the other considering how he could dig his way out of here with a spoon. Bobby and the really cute brother were the only two really listening.

"So you have weird powers too?" Bobby queried. I nodded slowly again in response. "Well show us what you can do then kid." I closed my eyes for a moment, opening them again to reveal my bright yellow irises. What should I do first in this freak show? I pointed a finger at an empty, office waste bin and swiped it in the direction of Dean. The bin flew through the air and crashed into his head.

"Oww. Bitch." He cursed to which I responded with a quick wink. Sam let out a small laugh earning a look from his brother. Okay so what can I do next?

"I can see into the future and past but I don't see how I can prove that." I shrugged, "But I do know that Dean had pie for lunch yesterday." The guy rolled his eyes as I walked over and crouched down in front of him. "No, running me over with the 'Impala' isn't going to get rid of me." I smirked sheepishly before touching him on the shoulder which caused him to flinch. "Since you want me to go away though, pull out your gun and shoot me." I moved away slowly as he did as I said. Dean pulled out his hand gun, pointed it in my direction and shot me in the chest.

"Dean! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sam cried as I fell to the floor.

"It wasn't my fault, it was like she was controlling me..." He shouted in defense, looking helplessly at Bobby.

"Hypnotism..." The guy in the wheel chair deducted, "Sam check for a pulse." Sam stooped over me, placing two fingers on my neck to check for my pulse. I opened my eyes suddenly causing the poor, hot guy to jump out of his skin. Wow I need to stop.

"How- You're okay?!" He gasped as he moved back to give me air. Dean let rip another groan, probably because I was still alive. I got up off of the floor and stretched my arms out with a yawn. A few moments later he raised his hand like a school kid wanting to ask a question, so I nodded at him to see he could ask what ever he had to before almost falling over due to dizziness only to be caught by Sam. "Woah careful..." He smiled, pushing me back to my feet. Man he's cute. I just can't. I'm sorry I know I need to stop.

"Err yeah... Can I shoot you again?" Dean smirked as he pointed his gun in my direction. I shrugged, not really caring too much. He pulled the trigger and another bullet flew in my direction. I didn't try to do anything I just watched it advance towards me. Quickly, a yellow sort of bubble appeared around me, blocking the bullet from entering my body and instead sent it in the opposite direction. The was a loud smash as it hit the glass on a cabinet.

"Fuck... Sorry." I cried to Bobby, covering my mouth out of embarrassment and comfort.

"It's okay kid. You didn't kill anybody." He laughed. "Besides, they get smashed all the time." It wasn't too bad I suppose. Bobby just got me to sweep up the glass off of the carpet. I could see Dean sniggering at me out of the corner of my eye.


	3. Chapter 3

We left Bobby's at about seven in the evening. We were there for hours because the guys were busy looking for "Jobs"? I suppose Sam and Dean are redundant then. I don't even know. We ended up driving for an hour to a motel. I spent the journey sat in the back of the impala with Sam whilst Cas was in shotgun and Dean drove. Why does Sam have to be so cute. Whenever he smiles I just internally scream "Can you not?!". Oh god I better not have a thing for him.  
Dean was blasting this rock music as usual. He was at least in a somewhat good mood since he was singing along to a majority of the songs terribly.

"Hey err thanks for hitting me with that trash can but the way." He called to me as we sped through the highway. "Oh and for messing around in my head after. Greatly appreciated." Oh yay! Here he goes again. I guess he isn't in a good mood after all. I sighed as I adjusted to a more comfortable position.

"Well I at least let you shoot me didn't I?" I retorted as I looked down at my feet, really wanting to be anywhere else but here.

"That wasn't me doing it though, not really. Was it? Because It was you controlling me with your creepy mind games." He snapped.

"I'm sorry okay?" I spoke quietly. I could hear him let out a small laugh as he leant his head on his hand, his arm sitting on the small space he had next to the window on his left. I could feel my eyes begin to water and a small tear roll down my cheek as he responded in his usual douchey manner.

"Sorry? Are you being serious. You really think sorry is going to cut that? You just stood there performing your little freak show tricks trying your best to humiliate me and all you can say is sorry? You could have at least asked first before going inside my head and throwing a fucking metal waste paper bin at my head." I could sense Sam looking at me so I bushed my fringe down with my hand causing it to cover my face from his view.

"What you just gonna ignore me?" Dean called as I sat behind him, attempting my hardest not to cry but failing miserably. I tried fiddling with a button on one of my sleeves but it didn't help.

"Dean leave her alone." Sam shouted to his brother, making me and possibly Cas jump a little. "She was only having fun. I haven't seen her smile like that since we met her." Wow he was really defending me? Okay... not that I exactly deserve it.

"Yeah? Well funny how her idea of fun was messing with me until I felt like screaming." Dean spoke quieter now but still in the same tone.

"She said she was sorry Dean. Just take the apology." Sam snapped, setting an end to the argument.

After what felt like hours later, we finally arrived at our motel. The room was big I guess. Dean looked a bit pissed that he had to pay for one extra bed than usual. There was a TV in front of the beds and beside that was a mini Bar. There was comfy seats and a table behind this weird dividing wall thing and the bathroom was just left of them.

"Okay I'm going to get some food." Dean called a short while after we had entered the room. "Sammy you can stay here and watch her with Cas." He nodded over me in disgust before slamming the door loudly, probably just to annoy me. I sat there for a while, on the bed furthest from the window that was beside the wall thing, just staring into space sadly. I could see Cas watching me do so out of the corner of my eye. He was seriously just stood there, staring at me like he was at the zoo.

"Cas you know Dean didn't mean literally watching me right?" I sighed to the angel.

"I was not aware of that." He said in an emotionless voice before walking around the room. He looked bored out of his mind...

"Look you don't have to stay here if you don't want to." I began, his eyes looking over at me the moment the words left my mouth. "You look like you could be doing something else. Besides I'll be fine." A little bit of happiness rose from within him as he looked over at Sam for conformation.

"Yeah Cas we'll be fine. I can keep an eye on her. It's not a problem." Sam nodded to Cas who disappeared in seconds. The sound of wings flapping could be heard as he left. After a short while, Sam came to sit on the bed beside mine. He shot me a small smile as he sat down, placing his laptop on his lap.

"You okay?" He asked after a few seconds had passed, breaking the awkward silence that had managed to form.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I simpered as I pulled out my phone from my pocket. For an Iphone there wasn't much to do. I checked twitter for a while but soon got bored. I wanted to listen to music or play a game but I left my headphones back on the Tardis. Sam saw what I was doing and smiled.

"Is that an Iphone?" He asked, breaking yet another silence. I nodded with another shy smile. "You got any music on there?" I nodded again. I don't understand why I can't just talk to the guy. He's actually being nice to me and I don't have the courtesy to say even a single word to him. "Oh cool! Who do you listen to?" I sighed as I handed him the phone showing the list of my favourite artists.  
"My Chemical Romance, All Time Low, Green Day, Pierce The Veil, Red Hot Chilli peppers..." He listed on and on as he scrolled dowm the screen. He accidently touched one of the names and so had Suicide Silence blasted into his face. Sam handed the phone back to me with haste, terrified of what he just discovered.

"Hey they're not that bad!" I laughed as I paused the song. He grinned at me happily almost too happily... "What?" I scoffed.

"You spoke!" He beamed. I rolled my eyes jokingly. Was that really his mission with all those questions? To get me talk? He soon turned back to his laptop and began scrolling through yet another page.

"What are you doing anyway?" I questioned.

"Just looking for jobs." Sam sighed. I decided to sit beside him since I was bored of looking through my phone. He smiled sweetly at me as he shuffled over a bit to give me room. He's just urggh. His lips look really soft I wonder what they feel – I'm done. Why do I keep doing this? I'm just making things awkward.

* * *

I kept scrolling through the different news sites with Rachael beside me. She's so quiet. I guess that's what makes cute. That and the fact she always covers her hands with her sleeves. Did I just call her cute?!

"So I was wondering..." She began in I soft voice "I was wondering if maybe you could explain this whole angels and demons thing to me?" I guess she needs to know soon rather than later. Just because we have to look out for her whilst she's here doesn't mean we can just stop hunting.

"Okay... Well Dean and I, we're err we're hunters which means we hunt stuff like demons and Vampires." I spoke slowly so she could somewhat understand. The girl just nodded like it was nothing. Okay here I go... I spent about half an hour explaining Angels and Demons and the war, the apocalypse and how it started, Lucifer, Ruby and the demon blood. I told her pretty much everything. I've never done this before. I've never had to sit down and tell someone all of this. I have to admit it felt pretty good. I mean I can't even talk to Dean about this stuff and we've been through it all together.

"So a Demon gave you demon blood when you were a baby giving you special abilities. You had to fight against the other people he'd done this to but you were stabbed and killed so Dean made a deal to bring you back but he only got one year?" She paused to catch her breath so I mimicked one of her nods. "So Ruby came along and told you she could help you save Dean but she couldn't. Once he was in hell she got you to drink demon blood so you could have your powers so you could kill Edith. It turned out killing Edith was the last seal causing Lucifer to rise from hell and now you're his vessel and Dean is Michael's?"

"Yup you've pretty much got it." I smiled happily at her. It's surprising she remembered everything but I don't think I can bare going through it much longer. I let out a quick yawn before checking the time. Nine thirty. Dean's been gone for a while. He's probably trying to stay out as long he can to avoid having to talk to Rachael. I looked over to the girl sat beside me who seemed kinda bored.

"Hey you wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked her softly as I switched on the TV with the remote. She nodded, returning to her quiet self. Man she looks pale. I don't think she's eaten anything today. Without a moment's thought I found myself walking over to the mini bar and picking out a packet of cookies.

"Here, eat these." I simpered, pushing the packet into her hands which were hidden by her sleeves.

"I'm not hungry." Rachael sighed as she looked down at them.

"Dude c'mon you're really pale and I haven't seen you eat all day." I spoke reassuringly as I returned to my place on the bed. She looked me in the eyes helplessly before handing the cookies back, shaking her head. I need to get her to eat somehow. I don't care if she can't die from being shot or whatever, I'm not gonna just watch her waste away.  
I opened the packet slowly as she turned to watch the TV, her legs crossed and her hands up by her mouth as usual. I broke a cookie in half before tapping her on the shoulder.

"Here. Just take this. I don't care if it's just a nibble." She shook her head with another look of sadness. "Please? For me?" I smirked sheepishly. She rolled her eyes before taking the food. I watched eagerly as she lifted up to her mouth before taking a small nibble. "There we go." I said in an almost whisper. A smile spread across her lips as she took a bigger bite, eventually managing to finish it. I handed her the other half of the cookie to which she shook her head to.

"You ate that one now you can eat this one." Rachael sighed before taking it and eating it. I laughed as she swallowed the final bite, handing her the rest of the pack. "Now eat all of these." Knowing that I wasn't going to take no for an answer she ate the other three cookies without question. "Thank you." I smiled.

* * *

For about an hour after I had finished eating the cookies, we were watching Kick Ass on the TV, a movie Sam had rented. It was pretty cool though so I didn't bother to argue. I accidently let out a loud yawn as the movie came to an end, causing him to turn and face me.

"You tired?" He asked softly, his voice almost lulling me into a slumber. I nodded before climbing off of the bed.

"I'm going to go change or something ." I yawned, walking away slowly to the bathroom. I unbuttoned my shirt to reveal my top underneath. I suppose I could sleep in this if I take off my shoes.  
Five minutes later I walked back into the main area of the room, tying up my hair with a band I found left on my wrist from this morning.

Sam watched as I climbed into bed until I covered my face with the duvet. But I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for a while, unable to find a point of relaxation. I moved to face my overly attractive friend on the bed beside me.

"Can't sleep?" He smirked. Man his smirk is sexy... Damn it.

"Nope." He patted the space of the bed beside him, inviting me to come join him. Without thinking I leant my head on his shoulder. "Sorry I err-"

"No it's cool." He sighed, stroking my arm in a relaxing manner. I made no attempt to fight the darkness that pulled me into the slumber that soon followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV

I awoke from my slumber slowly with a yawn before checking the time. Eight o'four? That's pretty early for me, but I don't think I can sleep any longer. I begin to sit up when I noticed a small weight on my chest. Looking down I find Rachael's head nestled against me. She must of ended up like that at some point when I fell asleep. She looks pale again like she did last night too. She also looks so peaceful, I don't really want to wake her... I slowly lowered her head on to a pillow before sitting up again.

"Mornin' Sammy." Dean called from the bed beside us. I nodded sleepily in response as I stretched. "You know when I say watch her, I don't mean screw her." He spoke, looking down at the girl fast asleep with a disgusted look.

"Nothing happened Dean." I snapped angrily. Why does he always have to make everything to do with a girl about sex? "She fell asleep next to me whilst I was looking for jobs and I couldn't move her." I could hear him let out a small laugh as he tied the laces of his boots. I don't get why he's such a dick to her, especially when she hasn't done anything wrong.

"Why do you hate her so much?" The words slipped out before I could stop them. Dean's head turned to look at me for moment.

"Where do I begin Sammy? She's a bitch, she practically humiliated me at Bobby's , she thinks she's so great, her music taste sucks! Need I go on?" Wow he really does have the worst reasons to hate Rachael. I sighed before speaking my argument.

"Well firstly Dean, she's one of the nicest people I've met and that's saying a lot. Yeah she showed you up at Bobby's, but you have to admit you kind of deserved it. She felt pretty bad on the drive here. She was crying whilst you were shouting at her." My brother stared down at his boot, looking sorry for what he'd said. "By the way you have a similar music taste too. She has a lot of rock on her phone." I smirked. A small smile rose on his lips

"So... do you think you could lay off her for today?" I asked. Dean sat there for a while not really saying anything so I gave up. I turned round to check Rachael who was still asleep beside me. I was just about to walk away to take a shower when I noticed some marks on her arm. They're probably nothing. Maybe something scratched her during her adventures with the Doctor. I tried to walk away but curiosity got the better of me.

I lifted her right arm slowly to reveal the one underneath. There I found millions of marks on her wrist, going as far as her elbow. Her skin was also pretty flakey as if it had been covered in makeup. Her eyes suddenly shot open to look at me in horror. She looked at me helplessly as she realised what I was staring at. Rachael quickly pulled her arm out of my grip before hiding both of them under the duvet and covering her face.

"Is she awake yet?" Dean asked quietly, noticing I'd been looking at her for some time. "I wanna get some breakfast."

"I- Err..." I guess she doesn't want to be disturbed for a while from the way she looked at me. "Umm no. She's still asleep." I lied to which he groaned, loudly.

"Nope I'm awake." Rachael sighed, sitting up from the bed. I gave her a sympathetic look but she avoided any eye contact with me.

Rachael's POV

He's seen them. Sam's seen my scars. Oh great. He probably doesn't even know what they are, but I have a feeling he'll ask later. I'd covered over with makeup but it must have rubbed off whilst I was sleeping.

I could feel him looking at me as I buttoned up my shirt and pulled on my shoes. I don't want to look him in the eye, mainly because I was terrified of anyone finding those scars on my wrists. I'm not exactly proud of them.

"You guys ready?" Dean called as he walked out of the bathroom, in a surprisingly happy tone. I nodded quietly in response before following he and Sam out of the door.

The journey in the impala was pretty awkward. I stared out of the window the whole way to the nearest diner. I could see Sam turning to check on me every so often out of the corner of my eye. Why does he care so much? Why does he care if I eat? Why does he care if I sleep? I don't mean I want him to stop but I'm not used to someone looking after me like this I guess.

A short while after we had sat down in the diner, a waitress came over to take our order.

"What can I get you guys?" She sang cheerfully, her small notepad at the ready. I sat there staring into space as the brothers ordered their things, not really paying attention to my surroundings. Sam probably thinks I'm a freak now. I don't blame him.

"Rachael?" Dean called to me, pulling me out of my trance. He wasn't using the same tone as yesterday. This one was kinder and happier.

"Y-yeah?" I looked to him feeling a bit clueless.

"You want anything?!" I shook my head before muttering that I wasn't hungry.

"She'll have some chocolate chip pancakes." Sam nodded to the waitress who smiled before walking away. I gave him a sad look before lifting my hands up to my face for comfort. "You need to eat, you're really pale." He spoke quietly as he turned back to his laptop in front of him on the table.

Our food arrived about twenty minutes later. I looked at the pancakes in disgust as they were placed down in front of me. There was five of them and they were all pretty big too. I could feel the Winchester beside me give me a look of pity before he spoke to me once more.

"C'mon dude. Please?" I gave him a pleading look. I really didn't want to eat anything. I don't feel hungry. "For me?" He smirked like he had last night with the cookies. Why does he have to do that? He's so hot. Sorry! He is! I rolled my eyes before picking out a small chunk with the fork. Sam watched eagerly as I took a bite. Dean gave us both a look of "What the fuck are you weirdo's doing?" from behind his news paper. I managed to devour the plate within half an hour, satisfying Sam.

"Hey this sounds like a job." The overly attractive Winchester brother called to Dean opposite him. "Five people have been murdered in Phoenix by their partners. But when each person was questioned they seemed confused not knowing anything about the murder they'd committed."

"Sure! That's a gooden." Dean grinned, getting up from the table. I followed Sam as he paid for our food.

"Thanks for eating those." He simpered as we walked towards the impala. I gave him a nod before I climbed in. Dean was already blasting Bon Jovi into the vehicle before we drove away. He was happily singing to words to 'It's my life' rather loudly. He's acting pretty weird so far today.

"So Rachael, has Sam explained hunting to you yet?" He called to me as we speeded down the highway.

"Yeah. He err- he told me everything last night whilst you were out."

"Oh cool." He nodded. "Have you got any money?" Why do I need money?

"Yeah, I've got a credit card." I said. The doctor had got me a credit card a few months ago in case I ever needed money whilst on earth. I've got millions in a bank account ready and waiting when I need it.

"Good, we have get you a suit." The suit that I ended up getting was pretty smart if I do say so myself. It had a skirt that came just past my knees, a white shirt and a jacket to cover my arms. I had to buy some black heels as well to keep the look going.

"Nice suit." Sam muttered as we walked up the path leading to the house of the first person the guys have chosen to talk to.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Quick note: **

**Sorry this chapter is so short and boring. I'll try to make it up in the next one :) **

**Somewhere-in-stereo**


	5. Chapter 5

"So Catherine was a happy person? There was never any huge problems in she and Rob's relationship?" Sam questioned the elderly woman sat before us. Her daughter Catherine had murdered her husband a few weeks ago.

"Yes yes! They'd only been back from their Honeymoon five days when it happened." She explained, looking quite worried for her daughter. I wouldn't blame her to be honest. We thanked her before leaving the house.

"Well it looks like we've got a demon on our hands." Dean stated as we climbed into the impala, "I guess we could check out the house." I have to admit hunting isn't nearly as fun as running around alien planets with the Doctor. But I guess these guys are saving lives their own way. The house wasn't that far away from the mother's, only twenty minutes down the road. It was pretty big but then again most of the houses here are.  
I followed the boys into the property, being careful not to touch anything.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" I asked Sam as we walked into the lounge in the middle of the house.

"Traces of sulphur." He smiled to me kindly, "It usually means there's been a demon in the house." He walked around the room checking almost every place he could think of whilst I sat on a cushioned area in front of a huge window. There was a line of yellow dust across the windowsill.

"Hey Sam, there's some yellow stuff over here." I called to my eye-catching friend on the other side of the room. He walked over quickly to check my findings.

"Yup that's sulphur." Sam grinned before calling Dean downstairs. "It looks like it came in through the window." Suddenly there was a creaking sound before footsteps sounded in the hallway. We had company. I gave the boys a look of fear as a cop walked into the room.

"We're err just checking the crime scene." Dean nodded to the officer who gave us a shifty look. We walked out of the house with a haste before any questions could be asked. Half an hour later we were at our Motel.

"I'm gonna go get some food." Dean called as he was pulling on his leather coat. "You guys want anything?"

"Ham burger please!" I spoke in response from my bed earning another sexy smile from Sam. I really need to stop saying stuff like that. Nothings ever gonna happen between me and him so what's the point?

A few minutes after Dean had left, Sam came and sat on the bed beside me like he had last night. He placed the pile of papers beside him and his laptop on his lap.

"So I guess I don't have to force you to eat anymore?" He smiled to me, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

"Nope, I guess not." I simpered in return before sitting next to him, forcing him to shuffle over a tiny bit. I could feel Sam watching me as I looked at his laptop screen. He was still looking through the local news sites for information. When I turned my head he was still looking at me as if he wanted to ask something. I hope it's not about my scars. Probably not. Maybe he's forgotten about them. I gave him a smile as if to tell him to say something.

"You know this morning?" He asked to which I responded with a small nod. "What are all those marks on your wrists?" Nope he hasn't forgotten about them. Abort, abort, abort.

"They're old scars." I began with a sigh as I crossed my legs. "I used to self harm as a kid. I was bullied all the time at school and my home life wasn't exactly great. I guess slicing through my wrists was my only release I could find that actually worked. I stopped when I started travelling with the doctor." I could feel the tear drops roll down my cheeks as I spoke. "No one has ever found out until now. Not my Aunt, not even the Doctor. You're the only person who knows now Sam." By now he'd moved his laptop into the bed, listening to every word I said. He pulled me into a comforting hug. I cried into his shoulder as stroked my arm calmingly. I managed to stop after a short while.

"Can I see them?" Sam asked once we had both pulled away. I shook my head in protest. "Please?" He pleaded. I slowly attempted to pull up my sleeve but soon gave up and just took off my shirt. He pulled my arm closest to him over a bit so he could look at it in more detail. He stared at it with an emotionless expression before pulling over the other one and doing the same.

"They'd always call me stupid names at school, all because one time I said I believed in aliens. They called me a freak, a weirdo. In class they'd pull away my chair so I fell on the floor. After a while they forgot what they were picking on for me so they started calling me emo because of how I dressed and the music I liked. At home my life was worse. My aunt's boyfriend would always be there when she went to work. He'd beat me over anything. At night he'd come into my room and do stuff to me. Luckily my aunt found out and broke up with him. He got thrown in jail for five years." I don't even know why I'm telling him all of this. I don't want to but it's just coming out so easily. He sat there and listened to everything. He wasn't bored, he didn't interrupt. He just listened.

"I tried to kill myself when I was thirteen, a few months before I met the doctor. I hated who I was I didn't see the point in breathing anymore. I over dosed on sleeping pills. I must of taken at least thirty. I went to bed and drifted off to sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling fine. That was the child of time saving me. I didn't know until about a year or so later." He gave me a look of shock.

"Can I do something?" He asked. I nodded, unsure of what he was going to do. He took my right arm again. He held it softly as he moved his head down and planted a light kiss on my scars. He looked up at me afterwards. Man he's hot. Before I knew what was happening we were both moving in. Our lips almost touching as Dean opened the door.

"Food!" He grinned, putting the bag of our food on the bed before crashing on his own. I pulled on my shirt quickly, thankful he hadn't noticed the marks on my skin. Sam and I ate our burgers acting as if nothing had happened. Once I was finished I began filing through the different notes Sam had beside him.  
As I looked at the list of murders and where they happened I noticed a pattern. All of them had happened on the same street. As I looked closer I realised that the numbers of the houses were counting down. The houses were next to each other. Better yet it was one after the other always with the space of two days.

"Guys I think I may have found a pattern!" I called to the brothers. They both turned from the TV to look at me before I explained. "... Which means the next house is tonight, in an hour."

"Okay let's go." Dean ordered, grabbing his coat and walking out the door. The impala sped through the night as we rushed to the house. Within half an hour we were stood in front of the front door thinking of a way to get inside. The door opened slowly to reveal a young woman stood there with a toddler on her hip.

"Hi there. Err we just came to alert you that you have a gas leak and that you should evacuate the property immediately." Sam spoke formally.

"Mike! We've got a gas leak again! We have to go stay at your moms." She called out to her partner. The family were gone in a matter of minutes, leaving us to roam around their house. Dean handed me a gun before we entered.

Each of us searched different rooms, making sure to leave salt at every window. I was just walking into the main bedroom as Dean was walking out. I panicked shooting the gun but luckily missing him by an inch.

"What the fuck? Give me that!" He shouted, snatching the gun out of my hands. "Seriously? I trust you for a minute thinking you're smart enough to handle a gun and you almost shot me?! Just- Go sit somewhere where you can't mess everything up okay?" I knew he couldn't hold it in for much longer. I walked downstairs to sit in the lounge. I sat on the window seat beside the open window to get some air. Wow I think every house on this street has one of these.

I hugged my legs as I watched the stars in the sky. I wonder what the Doctors doing right now? Maybe he's still busy inside the Tardis trying to find a way to come and get me. A tear began to roll down my cheek as I remembered our adventures, longing for another. Suddenly a dark, black mist appeared from nowhere. I didn't flinch as it advanced towards me before entering my body through my mouth. I could feel myself being pushed to the back of my mind as another force took over. I was trapped and screaming for help.

"Oh my. Looks like I've hit the jackpot." I spoke quietly, only it wasn't me it was the demon. "Close friend of the Winchesters ehy? Well this should be fun."

"Hey Rach. Ready to go? No sign of the demon. Must've known we were here." Sam spoke, peaking his head around the door. I screamed out for him a thousand times but he couldn't hear me. Of course not, but that didn't stop me from trying.

"Y-yeah." The thing inside me smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Just a quick note. I should probably give you a trigger warning for later. There's stuff you do with cutting and self harm.  
Thank you for reading if you are already and welcome if you're new. This is only the beginning.**

**-Somewhere-in-stereo**

Dean's POV

I blasted my music loudly as I drove the impala back to the motel. I could see Rachael sat behind me through my rear view mirror. She looked so pissed off. Good. Sam was sat beside her but she wouldn't even look at him. Man I hate that bitch. I was only being nice to her because of Sam. I don't understand what he sees in her. It's so blatantly obvious that he has a thing for her even though we've only known her two days. I made the mistake of handing her a gun back at the house and she almost shot me. It's probably her fault we didn't catch the damn demon.

I crashed out on my bed as soon as we got back to our motel, shooting Rachael a look as she walked past. For once she actually looked unfazed. Instead of acting upset she just winked at me before sitting on her own bed.

"What's up Dean? You got a problem?" She called over to me in a bitchy tone as she looked at her nails.

"Yeah, I have." I retorted. "You probably let the thing know we were there by almost shooting me, you dumb son of a bitch."

"You sure it wasn't just your ugliness Dean? I heard that scares away demons." If she wasn't a girl I swear to god I would have beat the crap outta her. Sam gave me a concerned look. I was a little worried too. Sure I said of that stuff about her just now but she isn't that bad I guess. She's not as much of a bitch that she's being now.

"I think we should go to Bobby's." Sam sighed. "I know we just got back but he might be able to help us out with this." I nodded in agreement as I stood up and pulled my coat back on. There's something not right about Rachael. As much as I hate her I seriously think that she's acting weird.  
We drove for about two hours to Bobby's in a bitter silence. I didn't bother turning on the stereo, I just wasn't in the mood for music.  
I knocked loudly on the front door. "Bobby!" I called through so he knew it was us, but I got no response. "Bobby!" I called again as he was just opening the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not deaf!" He shouted at me before letting us inside. "So what can I help you guys with?" Bobby smiled slightly. Both Sam and I shot Rachael a quick look before responding.

"Err we were wondering if you could help us with a job?" Sam said.

"Sure come on through Sam. Dean you can stay with Rachael." Bobby nodded to me and the girl beside me. She followed me into the study whilst Sam and Bobby were in the kitchen. I could feel the bitch watching me as I looked at a photo frame.

"You know Dean..." She began talking in her bitchy but slightly seductive voice. Man she can be hot when she tries to be. Not that it's turning me on or anything. "You really shouldn't have shouted at me like that earlier." A smirk grew on her lips.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it bitch." This isn't Rachael. I take it back, she's not a bitch in fact if you're nice to her then she'll be kind in return. I watched as she pointed her finger at a knife that had been left on the sofa before sending it my way with her freaky alien powers, stopping it in just front of my neck.

"Now I could just slit your pretty little throat or... I could keep stabbing your manly chest until you go into the bright light I like to call hell." I tried to move away but I was pushed back with a huge force and held against a wall. This isn't her for sure.

"You're not Rachael." I stated, lifting my head high as the knife came closer to my neck. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to show big black beady balls. That's why the demon didn't show up earlier. She must've been sitting by that open window downstairs after I shouted at her. Fuck this is my fault.

"Well done smart ass you're a genius, you really are." The demon smirked again.

"But Sam already knew that you aren't her. That's why we came here." This is why I'm proud to call Sammy my brother. He's smart. He notices the things I can't. He's managed to get to know this girl so well in the past two days that he knew she was possessed in the space of thirty minutes.

Sam's POV

"So you're convinced the demon you're hunting has possessed Rachael?" Bobby questioned me. We've been in the kitchen for the past five minutes whilst I explained the situation.

"Yes! She's usually so quiet Bobby. I know I've only known her two days but she hardly ever talks, she always does that thing where she coverers her hands hand has them by her mouth. She hasn't done that since we left the house. When we got back to the motel she was practically sassing Dean and being a bitch. Whenever I'm round her now it doesn't feel right." He sat there in his wheelchair, listening to my entire explanation as the situation became clear to him.

"We came here because you have a devil's trap and heck I'm not sure how to get this son of a bitch out of Rachael without hurting her."

"Course you do! You can just exercise it boy." He stated.

"No it's because of the other part of her. You know the child of time thing?" Bobby shrugged before rolling into the study where Dean and Rachael were. I poked my head around the corner to see what was happening. The demon had Dean at knife point. I walked around slowly, out into the hallway and in through the other door.

"But Sam already knew that you aren't her. That's why we're here." Dean said just as I walked in.

"He's right." I quickly pushed the girl into the devil's trap where Bobby had already put a chair. She smiled up at me as I tied her down by her arms.

"Hey there Sammy, How's it going?" The demon spoke with a small smirk. I wanted to rip my hair out and it's only said six words. "Aww what's wrong sweetie? You upset because I'm using your girlfriend's meat suit? If it makes you feel any better, she's screaming for you Sammy and boy she's screaming loud." Dean and Bobby watched in horror as I stood in front of the possessed girl, trying to think of what I'm meant to do next. Why is this hard? It's easy exercising anyone else, I've done it a million times. I hate what this thing's doing to here. She's so beautiful and kind and quiet and shy. Those are all the things I love about her, that's why I love her. Did I really just say that? I love her. That's why it's so hard. I hate the thought of her being hurt. When I found out about her self harm scars and the stories behind them I wanted to hold her and just never let go. Like she was defenceless against the world at that moment.

"You wanna hear her screams Sam? I can show you if you want. Actually I'll just show you anyway." The demon spoke in a seductive voice. I hate all of this. I don't want to hear her scream. Please.

"SAM! SAMMM PLEASE. SAM HELP MEEEE PLEASEE! SAM DEAN DOCTOR? ANYONE? PLEASEE." I could hear Rachael scream loudly. Both Dean and Bobby were pulling painful looks until the screaming stopped and the son of a bitch came back.

"Quit it bitch." Bobby spat at the creature. "Sam just get it over with already, this is torture for us all." I began reading the Latin words that would hopefully send the demon back to where it came from, hell.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you.. You see there's three of us in here and It would be pretty easy to kill the child of time. Yeah it would hurt but that would leave both you and this poor, helpless girl defenceless. Wouldn't it?" I knew it. If I try any of the usual stuff that thing can just kill the other part of Rachael. I need to think of something. I can't leave her like this.

"Oh I just had the most marvellous idea!" It grinned over at me and then down at the pen knife in my hand that I had taken out in defence earlier. "Hey Sammy hand me over that knife." She spoke with her hypnotic words, drawing me in. Oh god no. I can't fight this. As much as I try I can't. I handed over the knife before I could stop myself.

The thing smiled up at me as it cut its self free from the chair. Dean and Bobby got ready to launch themselves forward before it spoke its peace. "Don't worry, I can't exactly leave this shitty trap. I'll stay in this chair." The demon slowly lifted up Rachael's sleeve to reveal her old scars. I couldn't do anything to stop her, I could only watch in horror as she brought the knife to her wrist. I've decided it's a she.

"Aww look at Sammy. His girlfriend didn't want anyone to find out about these. Did she? Lets add some shall we!?" She lightly dragged the knife across her skin causing blood to slowly trickle out. She made three more before she stopped, all of them done as she smiled up to me.

"I have a better Idea, why don't we do something she wanted to do a long time ago!" It dragged the knife across harder and deeper this time higher up her wrist. "Oh but wait it isn't across the river! Is it? It's down the stream!" She screeched as she pulled the knife down hard creating a huge gash. She was slitting Rachael's wrists. "And the next one!" She spoke before doing the same on the right arm and dropping the knife to the floor.

I can't watch this anymore. I can't watch her bleed. I love her. I can't let her go through this pain. I know she can feel it whilst she's trapped at the back of her own mind. There's only one thing I can possibly do to stop it. One thing I can't do but I'll have to. I'll have to drink the blood. Just to pull the demon out and that's it. I pulled Dean out of the room in a panicky haste, leaving Bobby with the thing in Rachael's body.

"Dean you know what I have to do." I stated when we were at the far end of the hallway. He looked at me in disbelief. I know he hates me doing it. But I need to do it now it's the only way.

"No Sammy. C'mon."

"Dean please. I can't watch her go through this. I can't shoot her with the cult, I can't stab her with Ruby's knife. I can't do anything because of the other part of her. It's the only way. Please, I love her Dean." I explained on the verge of tears. I've never felt like this before. I've never been able to save someone I've loved like this apart from Dean himself.

"Okay just to pull it out and nothing else right?" He was actually saying yes?! I looked at him hopefully as he spoke. "I'm not happy about this. I'm not going to be in the room whilst you to it. We're not gonna talk about this ever. Got it?" I nodded and thanked him before walking back into the room. Here goes nothing.

I crouched down beside the chair before slowly moving my head in. I kissed higher up her arm first before sucking the blood that was pumping out of her arm. I can't say I missed the taste but man it felt good. I can't go too far. I don't want to drink her dry. I just want to take enough to make sure I have enough strength the pull the son of a bitch out of Rachael's body.

"Aww there ya' go Sammy. You drink up baby! You'll need it to say yes to my daddy Lucifer." The thing spoke softly to me. I could feel Bobby watching me in horror as I drank. I suppose I can be pretty damn scary when I do so.

I kept going for at least five minutes until I decided it was enough. Some of the blood had missed my mouth and dribbled down my chin. I kissed the same place I had before softly before getting up and standing in front of her. I Put my hand out in front me and made a weird notion with it whilst I scrunched my face up hard in concentration as I pulled the thing out of the body.

"Wh- What are you doing?!" She managed to say in-between coughs. The black fog of a demon came up out of her mouth slowly. My head began to hurt badly as I continued to push but I couldn't stop, not when I'm so close. My Nose was slowly bleeding as more and more of the fog came out and sank to the floor. I kept going until there was no more. Fire erupted out of the floor boards as the Son of a bitch was sent down to hell.

I slowly made my way over to Rachael's lifeless body as Dean walked into the room, sensing that I was finished. She was still breathing as I stooped over her to check for a pulse. Certain that she was going to be okay I sank to the floor by her feet. I did it. I got that thing out of her and she's okay. Sure she still has blood pumping out of her wrists but she'll survive that. I actually managed to save her. I closed my eyes to calm my pounding head whilst Dean and Bobby wrapped up Rachael's wrists with bandages so we could get her to a hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean's POV

"Okay, she's sorted for the moment. Now we just gotta get him down to the panic room to detox." Bobby sighed one we'd finished wrapping up Rachael's wrists in bandages. She's lost a lot of blood. Not to mention Sam drank most of it.

I could hear the sound of wings flapping as Cas appeared out of nowhere per usual. "You take Rachael to a hospital, I'll take Sam to the room." He spoke in his usual deep tone.

"About time isn't it?!" I shouted at the angel. He just missed all the action. He probably could of gotten rid of that son of a bitch rather than leave Sam to do it. Cas just nodded in response, pulling my now unconscious brother up off of the floor and down to the panic room in the basement. Okay now I just have to get her out of the chair and get her into the impala.

First I waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello? Rachael? Dude?" I called. She attempted to open her eyes but she just went back into being unconscious. Probably from losing all of that blood. I groaned as I pulled her up out of the chair and over my shoulder. Wow, she's pretty light. I carried her to the car, lying her down slowly onto the back seat.

It wasn't that long a drive to the hospital. Give or take ten to Fifteen minutes? I played the sweet sound of Bon Jovi quietly as I drove, finding it hard not to sing along loudly. I also had to think up a lie to tell to the doctors. I can tell them she did it herself but then as soon as she wakes up they're gonna be firing questions at the girl. Eh we can leave before they even try.

Doing the same as I had to get her in, I slowly pulled the unconscious Rachael out of the impala and slung her back over my shoulder before strolling into the hospital. As soon as I even stepped a foot into the place I had nurses running over. They took her away to the emergency room leaving me to wait in the waiting room, having the latest crap to be called music pumped into my ears as I sat there.

I jumped up out of the seat immediately as I was approached by one of the nurses who had taken her in. "Jimmi Jackson?" She called as she stooped over me. What? I had to think fast!

"Yeah?" I nodded.

"Your sister Jenny is awake if you'd like to go and see her." The nurse smiled. Man she was hot. Urgh c'mon Dean focus here. Sammy wants you to look after Rachael for now. Besides it's pretty much your fault she's here.

Rachael smiled over at me slightly as I walked into the room and sat beside her. She still looked pretty dazed but apart from that she was fine. The doctors had sewn up the gashes on her wrists and cleaned her up good. She kept looking at door another two minutes patiently.

"Where's Sam?" She asked after I sighed loudly

"Back at Bobby's." Her face dropped a bit. "I'll explain on the way." I smiled kindly as I stood up.

"We're going now? The doctors say that need to monitor me." Rachael said in a confused manor. You could really tell she was still a little out of it by the way she spoke.

"Look I told them you did it. If we stay any longer they're gonna start asking questions and you're still kinda in La La land." I explained pulling her up and out of the bed and out of the hospital. I ignored the doctors and nurses calling after us as we walked out.

"So where's Sam?" She asked as we were driving back to Bobby's, finally managing to come back to reality.

"He's in Bobby's panic room having a detox." I responded. Turning on the stereo.

"What do you mean?"

"To pull that demon out of you Sammy, he err had to drink the demon blood." I don't think Sam really wants her to remember a lot of this shit at the moment so I just left it at that. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride. Rachael just sat in shot gun beside me muttering the words to the Foo Fighters song playing. She has an almost good taste in music I guess. It's not that great but it's good.

Bobby greeted us as he opened the door with a quick nod. "How is he?" I asked. I could hear Sammy screaming from downstairs. All of this screaming is doing my nut.

Rachael's POV

I could hear Sam's screams from the hallway as we walked through the front door. It hurts so much. I don't know why. It just feels like I'm being stabbed repeatedly with each loud shout he makes.  
I followed Dean down the staircase into the basement to find Cas stood outside a huge metal door. Sam's screams were louder by then, he must be behind that door.

"Is he okay?" I asked Cas who was looking at me in his usual state. Of course he isn't okay you dumb bitch. He's screaming his lungs out in a metal fucking panic room. You could hear things being thrown around. Cas still shook his head in full acknowledgement I knew the answer anyway. I slowly slid down the wall. Pushing my hands through my hair out of aggravation and pain. All I want is to hear is his beautiful, calming, kind voice again. To hear his laugh, to see his sexy smirk that makes me go weak at the knees. That's so sad I know. But I love him. Wait what? I love him? Ha! What does it matter? He sure as heck doesn't feel the same way. I know he doesn't.

Dean slid down beside me, placing a hand on my bare shoulder. I forgot I wasn't wearing my shirt. We must've left it back at the hospital. Damn it! That was the only thing I have that smells like the Tardis. I know. I know it sounds creepy. I like to have my sleeves up by my face though because it keeps me calm. It doesn't have to smell like the Tardis but I always do it. It keeps me from going into constant anxiety attacks and plus anything with long sleeves hides my scars too.

I could feel him looking at my wrists whilst I stared into space. The nurses had managed to stitch up the gashes on my arms but I don't know how they got there. I can't remember clearly. Maybe it was Sam? Or the demon? I know Sam drank my blood. That's why he's in the panic room. This is my fault. He was trying to save me because I'm so dumb I sat by the one open window without salt near it. It's all my fault. IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT.

Suddenly my breathing began to quicken. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I began to feel hotter and hotter. The blood drained from my face and it felt like I was shaking. Dean gave me a concerned look when he turned to me. Cas too.

"Cas what's wrong with her?!" He shouted over to the angel in front of us.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen something like this before." He spoke in his deep voice, staring at me uncertainly.

"She's having an anxiety attack you damn idjets." Bobby snapped, rolling down his ramp made for his wheel chair. "It's probably because she's sat here listening to him screaming to the high heavens." He was right. I was having an anxiety attack. I haven't had one of these in a while I guess.

"Bobby, Dean is that you? Is Rachael there? Please let me out!" Sam shouted from inside the panic room. I began panting faster I couldn't help it. I hate hearing him like this.

"Take her up stairs." Bobby said to Cas and Dean. "Get her a blanket and a hot coco and leave her on the couch. Don't leave her side. You hear me?" Both of them nodded, Dean pulled me to my feet and up the stairs into the lounge. Cas fetched me a blanket whilst Dean tried his hardest to make me a hot chocolate. It was pretty nice I guess.

After a short while I managed to calm myself down. Wrapped in the blanket I watched TV. There wasn't anything good on so we were stuck watching some soap about a hospital Dean chose. I would jump at any sudden movements or noises. At one point I managed to kick Dean in the gut because he just appeared in front of me all of a sudden. Oops...

A couple of hours later it was one AM. Dean had managed to fall asleep on the other sofa whilst I still sat there, wide awake. Sam's gone quiet now. You can't hear anything from down there. But I still can't stop worrying about him. I just wanna see him. That's all I can think about. Seeing his face and being with him. Like in his company not... I'll stop.

Making sure not to make a sound, I slowly crept out of the lounge with the blanket still wrapped around me. I'm sure it would be okay for me to go and see him now. I mean he's quiet isn't he? He must of detoxed by now.

"Where are you going?" Cas spoke, appearing out of nowhere. I jumped backwards a bit before realising it was just him. I hushed him quietly before responding.

"I wanna go see Sam."

"You can't. Dean and Bobby have forbidden it." He said emotionlessly.

"Please Cas? Can't you just go and watch Dean sleep?" I pouted. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Well I don't care mate. I'm going anyway." I retorted, walking down the staircase into the basement. Cas popped up infront of me making me jump again, but I just pushed him aside continuing to walk towards the huge metal door.

"Rachael?" Bobby called quietly making me jump once more. "What are you doing down here?"

"I wanna see Sam. Please?" I whispered back, looking through the small window to see him sat there alone on the bed.

"Well I guess he's detoxed now... Sure you can." He smiled softly, understanding. "Cas open the door for her." The angel followed his orders and opened the door, allowing me inside. I slowly walked towards the bed at the far end of the room where Sam was sat as the door slammed shut behind me. I couldn't hear it lock so I think it's still it's still open if I need to get out.  
I sat down beside the Winchester, waking him from his daydream.

"H-hey." He smiled to me. There's that sexy thing I've been wanting to see.

"Hey solider. You okay now?" I spoke quietly with a small simper.

"Y-yeah. But don't worry about me. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Confused but fine. How did I get these?" I asked, pulling my arms out from the blanket to show him what I meant.

"The demon it err It did it. It hypnotized me into giving you a knife and I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry." He spoke quietly and sadly. I hushed him quietly.

"It's not your fault Sam." Before I could stop myself I let out a loud yawn.

"You tired?"

"Yup. But hold on a sec." The gashes on my wrists were beginning to get pretty itchy. I tried to scratch one of them but he stopped me with "Don't scratch them, you'll break the stitches." As he grabbed my arm. I broke my hand free of his grip and wiped my hand down my wrist slowly. Once I had finished the gash was gone. Astounded, I did it to the other one which concluded in the same results.

"How did you do that?" He yawned. Looks like I'm not the only tired one. I shrugged, leaning my head against his shoulder. We ended up lying down on the bed we were sat on. I rested my head against his chest as he stroked my arm calmingly. We soon drifted off into slumber, the blanket covering us to give us some warmth in this cold prison.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke from my slumber slowly with a loud yawn as I pulled my eyes open. There was only a small bulb hanging from the ceiling of the prison giving light to the room since there wasn't any windows but I'm used to waking up without the sunlight beaming into my face thanks to my room on the Tardis.  
I moved my head up slightly to find Sam looking down at me with a small smile spread across his lips. He still had his hand resting on my arm whilst the other was underneath this head, mine still resting on his chest. Man this guy's got muscles. Gradually I sat up, instantly regretting my decision since it meant we couldn't return to our previous position without it being awkward.

"Morning." I nodded with a quick simper.

"Morning." He sighed in return. "You okay?"

"Why do you always have to worry about me dude? You're the one who spent hours screaming your lungs out in here." I spoke. He looked slightly shocked about my words.

"Because...- Because I care about you okay?" Sam smiled slightly as he came to the end of his sentence. "That's why I made dure you ate even though you thought against me both times and why I try to make sure you get some sleep whilst your here. Because I care. You got that?" I nodded slowly, surprised by what he'd just said.

"Anyway... Do you remember anything from last night or do you want me to tell you what happened...?" I shook my head for some reason feeling that I couldn't talk. Rachael come on! Talk to the guy. He just said that he cares about your well being and now you can't talk to him?!

"I don't remember a lot of it. I remember walking through Bobby's door and that's about it." We sat there for about half an hour as he explained the gory details of the night before. Apparently I had Dean at knife point. Oops... I'm surprised the guy didn't bring it up last night on the way back from the hospital or whilst we were sat upstairs watching TV. Actually Dean's been unusually nice as of late. I don't know why. Huh.  
Besides, all of this is practically my fault anyway. I mean I sat by that open window after I almost shot Dean. I managed to get myself possessed allowing that thing to do all that stuff and then Sam had to drink the demon blood pumping out of my body to get rid of the son of a bitch. This is all my fault.

"This is all my fucking fault." I muttered quietly before I could stop myself. Oh crap. Way to go Rachael. Way to go. Maybe he didn't hear me? Probably not.

"No it isn't. It isn't your fault." He said, moving a little closer to me. Oh come on! Does he not miss anything!? I just sat there and shrugged, leaning my back against the wall.

"I ruin everything Sam." Shut your mouth dumbass. I'm sure he doesn't want to hear your sob story of how you fuck everything up. "I can't get anything right. Even when I'm travelling with the Doctor, I still mess up. I'll get kidnapped, I'll try to help and end up blowing up an entire planet or something. It's like I can't touch anything good without destroying it." Shut up!  
Sam let out a loud sigh, leaning against the wall beside me. Stop before you piss him off. He cares about you, don't fuck this up.

"It wasn't your fault that all of this- in fact any of this happened Rachael. Okay? Dean shouldn't have shouted at you, I was in charge of the lounge and I forgot about that window. Cas could've been there to get rid of the demon last night but for some reason he didn't turn up. It's not your fault."

I gave a small smile. Maybe it wasn't my fault. But what if he's just lying to make me feel better? I manage to ruin everything else remember. "I ruin everything. I ruin it all with my uglyness and my stupidity. That's probably why I haven't had a boyfriend in over a year and any of the ones I have had cheated on me or broke up with me because of what a pathetic fuck up I am." Stop. Really? Don't! You sound like a fucking twelve-year-old. You dumb son of a bitch he doesn't care about your 101 child of time problems.

"Well first off, I don't think you're ugly. In fact I think you're pretty damn beautiful. Secondly, any guy that has ever screwed you over like that is a dick and didn't deserve you and I think that every other guy in the universe must be blind, since they had a beautiful, smartass girl right infront of them that they didn't grab when they had the chance." He smirked his same old sexy smirk that made invisible butterflys gather up and burst out of my body. That was a nice image... not. He doesn't mean any of this. I know he doesn't.

"You're just saying that." Damn it girl. Shut your pie hole.

"No. I'm not. Trust me, when I'm lying to your face you will know. Heck ask Dean." Sam laughed, taking a piece of my hair which was in my eye and smoothing it away. "I mean every last word of what I just said. I honestly think you're beautiful, gorgeous in fact, so I can't believe you're sat here single or even married." He kissed me lightly on the cheek playfully before looking at me, our eyes meeting and glued on each other. Soon we were both moving in, our lips almost touching when we heard the door opening. We moved away in an instant in a successful attempt to pretend nothing had happened.

Dean walked into the room closely followed by Bobby and Cas. Each of them looking pretty cheerful as they saw Sam and I sat beside each other. Well Cas was normal but that's just Cas.

"You two alright?" Bobby asked in his usual hillbilly accent. I nodded quietly with a small simper on my lips whilst Sam responded with "Y-yeah, we're good thanks." Dean and Cas were busy starring at my wrists which I had once again forgotten to cover up since I don't have my damn shirt.

"Wha?- Where are? What happened to the things on your-" Dean tried to make out a sentence but failed terribly.

"I did this thing there I just wiped them with my hand and they were gone I guess." I shrugged. I saw the Doctor do this once just before he regenerated into who he is now, he touched his face where he had cuts from the broken glass and they just disappeared. Cas was still staring at my wrists after I answered the question. Oh gosh, please dude. Drop it.

"What are those marks on your arms?" Cas asked loudly and unemotionally. What is it with this angel?!

"Cas don't... I-" Sam began but I cut him off.

"It's fine, I was waiting for someone to ask." I sighed. "They're scars. I self harmed as a kid and they never went away." Bobby and Dean stood there looking kinda shocked whilst the angel stayed the same.

"Was it because of your terrible childhood in which you were bullied and abused by your Aunts boyfriend? As that is slightly understandable ." Sam sent him a look, ready to attack at any moment. I could feel a small tear find its way down my cheek but I just brushed it away as I nodded.

"Damn it Cas. You can't say stuff like that." Dean cursed at his friend.

"It's fine." I smiled softly. "You can look at them if you want." Cas walked over taking my arm and staring at the scars closely.

"I can read the sad story behind each one." He spoke. He was creeping me out so I just nodded slowly until he let go and moved away whilst I began regretting that I had let him look at my war wounds. Suddenly there was a vibration noise closely followed by The beginning of Dear Maria by All Time Low.

"Oh yeah almost forgot. Here's your phone." Dean smiled slightly as he handed me my iphone. I answered it quickly not caring too much who it was that was calling.

"Hello!?" The Doctor called down the line causing me to jump a bit, the others gave me a confused look.

"H-Hi Doctor..." This was really him. He managed to call me.

"I managed to land the Tardis. Where are you?!

"We're about two hours away."

"We're?"

"I made friends."

"Well, try to get here as soon as possible please, we've got adventures to go on, planets to see people to save!" He seemed pretty happy with himself, which made me laugh a bit.

"Okay. I'll try! Bye!" I hung up and put the phone down on my leg. Sam watched and waited for an answer. Dean and Bobby too.

"The Doctor managed to land in Baltimore. He said I should try to get there quickly rather than risking the Tardis flying off again." I explained, hopping off the bed. This is it. After the last two days being quite eventful he's finally found a way to come and get me! I guess Dean must be pretty happy he's getting rid of me already. Oh well.

"Okay, guess we better go then." Sam sighed sadly as he followed me.

* * *

**Hello beautiful readers,**

**Sorry this chapter sucks and that it's so short too. I'll make up for it later I promise. Feel free to leave a review of what you think so far! Your comments help me out quite a bit. Thank you for reading if you are and if you're new to the story then Welcome!**

**-Somewhere-in-stereo**


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go. We were finally at the park in Baltimore. It seemed the same as it was when I was here two days ago. The sun was still shining brightly, the grass looked wet with dew and the light wind was causing the trees to move from side to side.  
The trip there was pretty fun I guess. I was sat at the back of the impala whilst Dean drove, deciding to blast Foo Fighters and Nirvana into the vehicle causing me to mutter the lyrics for the entire journey. Sam just sat beside me, often giving me small smiles and laughs here and there. He's been acting pretty down since just before we left Bobby's. I wonder what's up with him...

We were just getting out of the car when I remembered I didn't have my shirt to put on. I can't go back to the Doctor without something covering my arms. Somehow he always manages to notice little things so he'll sure as heck notice the thousands of marks on my wrists. I looked over at Sam in a panic, folding my arms so that no one would walk past and see the scars. He walked over to the trunk and pulled out a hoodie before handing it to me with a small smile. I thanked him as I pulled it on. It was nice and soft, fitting me perfectly. The sleeves were long enough to pull over my hands, just how I liked it.

"You can keep it." Sam spoke giving me a small smile. I thanked him once more sheepishly. Dean let out a laugh from behind us. "What?" I asked with a look.  
"Oh nothing don't worry." He smirked, "Shouldn't we be getting to the Tardis or whatever?" I nodded in response as I followed him across the road beside Sam.

I don't know whether to be happy that I'm leaving with the Doctor or Sad. I mean it's good because I get to go back to the life I've been longing for these past two days. I just don't know why I feel so bad about going. I've only known him for just over 48 hours but I think I'm gonna miss Sam. He's been so kind to me whilst I've been here and I've managed to fall in love with him in such a short space of time. I guess I'll get over him in a few days. I've been through this a few times before with other guys but not this bad.

As we were coming closer and closer to the small, blue police box in the park I began to become a little nervous. I don't know why I mean c'mon it's the Doctor. I've seen his face almost every day for the past few years. But for some reason I could feel the butterflies rising within me. I gazed over at Sam who gave me a sympathetic simper in comfort. I'll probably never be able to see that beautiful face of his again or be able to find out what his lips actually feel like. Seriously? Stop it! Nothing's ever going to happen between us so why do I bother.

We were just outside the blue box when the Doctor walked through the doors, a childish smile spread across his face as he looked over to me. I nodded to him to say hi. Why does this have to be so awkward?

"Ahh! You two must be the 'Friends'" He smiled to Sam and Dean. Am I meant to introduce them all? It's like bringing your boyfriend home to meet your dad. Not that I've ever had to experience that before.

"Err Doctor, this is Sam and Dean Winchester." I began, anxiety beginning to settle. "Sam and Dean this is the Doctor." Can this just stop now? Why do we have to do this?!

"Hey Doc." Dean nodded. I waited for the Doctor to announce that it was the Doctor and not just simply Doc, but he didn't do anything. He just kinda took it.  
"Hey..." Sam spoke, sounding rather awkward about the situation. Oh good so I wasn't alone in the whole awkwardness thing. My god father just nodded in response to both brothers.

"I guess you just want to say goodbye so I'll just be in here..." He said before walking into the Tardis. I turned round to look at the guys. Dean was staring at the blue box behind me in pure confusion. I rolled my eyes before taking a few steps back and pushing one of the doors open to reveal the console inside. The guys walked over to look more closely.

"It's err. It's bigger on the inside?" Dean looked pretty creeped out about all this.

"Dats it!" I grinned before closing the door again. Sam just seemed to shrug this all off. I don't get why he's been so quiet...

"So... I'll see you around some time..." Dean nodded to me as he said his awkward goodbye.

"Yeah maybe." I simpered.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"I'll just leave you guys to say your goodbyes. " He smirked before walking away to the impala just on the other side of the fence. I turned to Sam beside me with a smile spread across my face. He smiled sheepishly in return. Why does he have to be so hot?

"So I guess this is goodbye." I sighed. I've always found saying goodbye awkward I guess. It really bugs me.

"Yeah... I guess so." He sounds so sad about this.

"What's up?" I asked as I smoothed a loose piece of hair out of his face, gaining a quick smile.

"Nothing really..." He's probably lying but I'm not going to question him about it and make this anymore awkward than it already is. Without thinking I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, catching him by surprise. Why does he have to be so damn perfect?

"Thanks Sam. Thanks for everything. I mean it." I smiled before walking away to the Tardis. Suddenly there was a tug on my arm. I looked around to find him holding onto my wrist. He quickly pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his rather musclely shoulder as we held each other tightly for a moment or so.

"Rachael I-" He began once we had both moved away, only to be cut off by the Doctor.

"You've been out here a while. I'm bored. Are you ready yet?"

"Yup." I nodded walking away from my overly attractive friend. "See ya Sammy." He gave me a small wave before I stepped inside the time machine. It still smells the same. Woah I'm a creep.  
The Doctor was busy running around and pressing the usual controls whilst I stood there awkwardly, watching as he did so.

"Too Verdana!" He sang, slamming his hand down on the last control. The Tardis began to shake unusually as to took off. After a while everything around me slowly began to fade away. The floor beneath me became wet grass and the console turned into far away trees.

"Doctor!" I cried. Throughout all of this he could only watch in horror until he pressed another button, ending the sequence. I groaned out of annoyance, punching something before cowering in pain.

"Grab some things. There's something stopping the Tardis from taking you and I'm going to find out what it is. We might not see each other for some time." I did as I was told and ran off to my bedroom. I like my bedroom on the Tardis. It's so big. Bigger than my room was back at my Aunt's. I've plastered the walls in poster's of bands and such as well as pictures of the places I've been to over the years.

I pulled a duffel bag out of my wardrobe and began packing it with different clothes. In the end I had 2 hoodies, 4 t-shirts, 3 tops, 2 different pairs of pants, some socks and some converse. I remembered to pack some basic toiletries not forgetting my make up to cover my arms.

When I walked back into the console room the Doctor was stood there looking at a screen. I tapped him on the shoulder with my duffle bag over mine. He pulled me into tight hug before whispering "I'll see you soon. I promise." I wiped away a small tear that had found its way down my cheek before walking out of the doors back into the cold Baltimore park. I hope the boys haven't left yet.

I looked through the black, metal fence to find the impala still parked there. I ran to the car with my duffle bag in hand.

"Hello Boys... You haven't gotten rid of me yet." I smirked as I sat in the back seat. They both looked at me, confused. "There's something stopping the Tardis from taking me with it when it takes off. So I guess that means you're stuck with me for a while. If you'll have me." I smiled sheepishly before lifting my covered hands up to my face as usual.

"Sure! Course you can!" Sam grinned happily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick note:**

**Sorry if there are any spelling/ grammar mistakes. I don't have time to check it. If there are I'll fix the tomorrow. Have fun!**

**-Somewhere-in-stereo**

* * *

For the remainder of that day the three of us spent our time hustling pool at different bars and clubs. It was fun. The most fun I've had in a long while and that's saying something. Sam and Dean would play the punters whilst I just sat there and watched loving every moment of it. After a while I began helping them out by guiding the ball across the table into the holes with my abilities. Believably of course not like it was going one way and then suddenly the other. A lot of the guys playing would often get pissed off because they'd lost all of their money but they were at least paying for a our motel for the night.

But towards the end our fun began to turn a bit sour, much to my dismay. We were at a bar in the east of the city where we had spent at least an hour already. Things were going great for us. We'd managed to create quiet and atmosphere around our table. Sure we'd lose some here and there but that was only to give the impression that the drunken and rowdy punters could actually win. But there was this one guy amongst the small audience that just kept looking at me. He'd eye me up every chance he got whilst I sat there on my little stall behind Sam and Dean. I don't really understand why. I mean I wasn't exactly looking that attractive I was still wearing the hoodie Sam had given me, some skinny jeans and a pair of converse. My hair was in its usual fashion, my fringe sweeping across my fore head and slightly covering my right eye whilst the long ends went over my shoulders. I guess you could call it scene or emo hair not that I am.

I could only sit there uncomfortably for the entire time as I tried my best to help the brothers win the games each of them played. Somehow I'd managed to work out how to control the ball with my eyes. I could just look at it and then in the direction it needed to go in and it would go there. I never knew I could do that. Huh. I don't think the slightly attractive creep had worked out I was fixing the game when he walked up to take on Dean.

"Hey there cowboy. You betting anything?" Dean asked with a smirk whilst Sam sat on the stall beside me. He'd asked the same question to every punter he or Sam had gone against to which the opponent would always say yes, betting ten dollars more each time. But this guy was different, this question created a small glint in his eye before he winked over at me.

"I wanna make you guys a deal, and y'know probably save you quite a bit of money." He began. I can admit he's kinda hot. Not enough to make me lust for him but he was attractive at the least. "I'll bet fifty dollars but I'll only do that if you bet your gal over there." He nodded over at me. Why would he want Dean to bet me. I'm barely worth anything to be honest. If he's looking for sex it's not gonna be great. It would end up being rape since I really, really don't want it with him. He's starting to seem a bit like a creep.  
I looked over at Sam to notice that he seemed pretty annoyed. I don't know why. He said he cared about me so maybe he thought this guy was just as much of a creep as I did. Dean shot me a quick look as if to ask for my approval to which I nodded yes causing to Sam to look more pissed off than he already did. I walked over to the guy slowly and anxiously. He smiled as he pulled his arm around me. Oh this is going to be fun. I guess I'll have to play the whore, luckily I know how. I've had to do this before helping out the one and only Robin Hood. Don't ask.

"Oh and another thing. I want your brother to play instead." He added just as he was placing his money down on the side. Dean threw his hands up with a "Fine have it your way," Before walking over to a stall. What is this guy up to? He was just watching Sammy as he walked over, looking cheesed off with the situation he was in.

"I'm sorry if I'm annoying you dude, I just don't trust your brother that's all." The creep spoke his peace before turning to me. "Hey sweetheart. Do you could unzip that thing a bit? You know just so I can see what I'm winning." Urgh this guy really is up to no good. I did as he said though, unzipping the hoodie a tiny bit to show a respectable amount of cleavage. Sam rolled his eyes, trying not to keep eye contact with me. What's his problem? One minute he's sad because I'm leaving and now I'm not he's suddenly pissed off because I'm having to play the whore? He's gonna win anyway so I don't get why he's so annoyed about all of this.

The game ran smoothly at first. I made sure Sam missed a few of his first shots so it wasn't as obvious he was going to win. The creepy attractive guy was just plain terrible and missed a lot of his. After a while I stepped up my game a little making sure my friend succeeded a majority of the time but our opponent was doing just as well, maybe even better. Towards the end of the game I began to panic. I couldn't concentrate. The guy who admitted to me that his name was Austin, was doing better than we were and I was controlling the god damn thing. I tried to make sure that his shots missed but it wouldn't work. Since I wasn't calm anymore my abilities were weaker and so I couldn't do much. Sam would miss a lot of his tries.  
Thanks to my failure, Austin won. He pulled his arm around me with a smug look planted across his face. This can't be, why did this have to happen? Sam and Dean just nodded in congratulations, knowing they were unable to stop him at this moment in front of the crowd.

"Well that was great boys. We'll have to do this again sometime! But now I'm just gonna take my prize and leave!" He spoke in a snarky way. I take it this guy is a huge dick. He stank of alcohol too. Yuck. "C'mon sweet cheeks. Let's go." He pulled me out of the bar, his arm still planted across my shoulder, his hand playing with my hair. I shot a look of fear over to Sam and Dean just before we walked out the door. Austin took me into a dark seedy alleyway beside the bar.

Pushing me up against the cold hard brick wall, he began kissing me hard against the lips. I had to kiss back to keep him playing the game until the guys could come and save me. I hate all of this. It just reminds me of what my Aunt's boyfriend would do in the dark. He kissed across my collarbone, rolled his lips slowly up my neck whilst I just stood there against the wall against my will. When he began pulling at my jeans I decided I'd had enough and kneed him hard in the crotch.

"You son of a bitch!" He cursed loudly as I pushed him out of the way. I began to walk out of the alley when I heard him pull out a gun. Before I could say or do anything to stop him he pulled the trigger. The bullet advanced towards me in an instant, planting itself into my chest. I fell to the ground in agony, a loud cry of pain leaving my lips. He walked away this time. He spat on me as he walked of the darkness, leaving me to die.

Of course little did he know I was okay. It only took me five or ten minutes to die and come once more. I'm never letting Dean bet me again. Guys are creeps. CREEPS. Especially guys in bars. They're rapey creeps.  
After about half an hour Sam and Dean came out of the building to find me sat against the wall, playing a game on my phone.

"What happened?" Sam asked as we were walking back to the impala that Dean had parked around the corner.

"He got a bit rapey, I stopped him, he shot me, all that jazz." I sighed as if it was nothing. I didn't really want to talk about it and Sam could sense that, so he just dropped the convocation. He sat beside me on the way to the motel knowing that I was still a little spooked about the events that had just occurred. I rested my head on his shoulder whilst he held my arm in comfort. I guess this was our weird hug. I wonder what he was trying to tell me earlier before had interrupted like the Ten your old he was. Maybe it was something important. I'm not sure. Probably not since he hasn't brought it up again.  
A short while later we arrived in our room for the night. It was nice I guess. It was pretty much the same as any other one we'd stayed at so far. Three beds, a table behind a grill in the wall, an average sized TV (except this one was broken) and a bathroom.  
I claimed my bed as usual, by the wall with the grill. Not that I've ever had the chance to actually sleep in it before. I just don't like sleeping by the window. I'm scared something will happen if I do I guess. I dunno.

"Okay I'm gonna go get some food. I was thinking pizza. What do you guys want?" Dean asked as he pulled on his leather coat after we had been in the room for a short while.

"Hawaiian please!" I called with a small grin. I love pizza! It's probably one of my favourite foods next to Chinese. I didn't really listen to Sam's order that well but I think he asked for a lot of meat... Once his brother was gone, Sam tried to see what was wrong with our TV. I really want to know what he was trying to say earlier. Maybe I could just ask him. I'm sure he won't mind.  
I slowly walked over to where he was and leant against the counter beside him as he poked around at the TV.

"Sam..." I Began, sounding like a five year old trying to ask a parent for something they really want. He turned his head quickly to look at me as if to tell me to continue. "What were you trying to tell me earlier. Y'know, before the Doctor interrupted?" He sighed as he returned to the TV.

"It was nothing don't worry." He lied. I know it was something. I'm not going to look through his head to find out what it was but I need to know.

"Sam please? I really want to know! I won't laugh if it's anything like that and I won't judge if it's something personal. I promise." I smiled to him softly, giving him a soft poke in the arm.

"I-I It's just... Rachael I err..." He began but gave up. "It's stupid just don't worry." I gave him the same look he had when he was forcing me to eat days ago, which I knew he could see out of the corner of his eye. "I – I love you okay? That's it that's all I wanted to say. I think I love you. Feel free to laugh in my face." What. WHAT?! He loves me? What do I do? Fuck I love him do. What are you meant to do in these situations? Do you do what you do in the movies? Heck I guess so.

I moved closer to him slowly before planting a soft kiss on his cheek which was slightly tough with stubble. "I think I love you too Sam Winchester." I spoke quietly close to his ear. Man this was cheesy. What am I even doing? I suck at these things. But I've never really loved anyone this much.  
Before I knew what was happening Sam turned around and kissed me gently on the lips. I have to say, his lips are pretty smooth. As he pulled away I gradually opened my eyes. We looked at each other for a moment. We didn't look anywhere else just each other. He smoothed my fringe out of my eyes before stroking his thumb down my cheek and across my bottom lip with a small smile.

Is he trying his best to torture me right now? Is he satan?! I'm sorry I'll go think about what I just said... After a short time he moved in again pressing his lips against mine. He brought one hand to rest close to my neck while the other on my cheek. I put my fingers against the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss, pulling me up onto the counter. Our lips never leaving each other. We were both breathing heavily through our noses as our small kiss turned into something better, something beautiful, something passionate. I unzipped the hoodie and tried my best to through it over to my bed, missing terribly.  
Sam was just pulling off his shirt when the door began to open... We both pulled away instantly as Dean walked into the room.

"I was just. I forgot the money..." He said awkwardly, walking over to the table behind the grill and picking up about thirty dollars. "Yeah... I'll leave you guys to have fun." He laughed before walking back out the door. Closing it with a thud.


	11. Chapter 11

As the sun light beamed through the window and into my eyes, I awoke slowly from my slumber. It was a small effort to pull my eyes open since all I wanted to do was go back to sleep but I managed it in the end. Slowly coming back to reality, I began to remember where I was. I was still in Sam's arms after last night. Our legs in twinned whilst we lay together. He was still asleep but that didn't bother me too much. The slow movement of his bare, brawny chest was actually rather relaxing to say the least.

I tried my best not to wake the beautiful human being as I lay my head against his chest, but sadly all of my attempts went to waste. The clock radio sounded suddenly, blasting Metallica into the room which caused Sam to shoot up in the bed. I followed him after covering my loose cleavage with the duvet.

"Rise and shine you two! I wanna go get me some breakfast!" Dean smirked to us as he walked out of the bathroom. Sam shot his brother a look before turning to the clock for the time.

"Dean c'mon it's Eight thirty. Is anywhere even open yet?" He groaned, throwing himself back into his pillow whilst I just sat there and watched the man child. I leaned out of the bed a tiny bit to grab some of my clothes which were on the floor beside me only to catch Dean watching as I sat up.

"Do you think I could get some privacy for a few minutes?" I sighed as I rolled my eyes. Dean's eyes grew wider in realization. He nodded his head before walking out of the door with haste. After I had put my Bra firmly into place I moved to my right and planted a light kiss on Sam's cheek. "Good morning." I spoke into his ear cheerfully. I had just climbed out of bed when I was suddenly pulled back in with a swift tug on my arm. Once I had fallen back into his arms, Sam kissed me deeply like he had last night, to which I did not object.

"Morning." He smirked sleepily once our lips had finally parted. I gave him a small smile before kissing him once more and climbing out of bed once again, successfully this time. I pulled on the rest of my clothes before walking into the bathroom. Whilst in there I brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth and applied any needed make up, all in the space of ten minutes.

Returning to the main area, I was greeted with a shirtless Sam. Taking a closer look at his body I noticed a tattoo on his chest close where my head had rested when we were asleep. It looked slightly like a sun with a star in the middle. I wonder what it means... Once I had pulled on my converse I walked over to the heavy built man, planting kisses on the back of his neck until he turned around to face me.

"What's with the tattoo?" I smirked before he pulled me in for yet another kiss.

"It's to stop me from getting possessed by demons." He sighed when we had parted once more, "Dean has it too. We should probably take to you a tattoo parlour to get one. I mean if you want to...?" I placed my lips against his once again, breaking away a few seconds later before responding.

"Well I'm not exactly leaving anytime soon and I'm sure as heck not going through that again." Sam gave me a small simper before pulling his shirt on causing me to let out a small playful whimper.

"C'mon! Dean wants breakfast! Besides I'm pretty hungry since we never got our pizza last night." He smiled. I gave him a small pout before walking towards the door, only to be pulled back again with a small tug. Our eyes met sending a small tingle down my spine. Sam slowly brushed his thumb across my bottom lip before moving in. We kissed lightly at first but as it began to turn deeper and deeper it became rather passionate. We were breathing heavily through our noses once more, holding each other close.

"Ahem." Dean coughed from the door, Cas stood beside him just staring at us. We broke apart, my face turning rather red as I brought my covered hand up to my mouth. "Can we go to breakfast now?" I looked to Sam beside me who gave me a small shrug before walking through the door. I followed him to the impala, Pushing myself in beside him at the back.  
The journey to the diner was a quiet one. No one really spoke and so the only thing that could be heard was the car radio playing Foo Fighters as we drove through the sunny city of Baltimore. Sam and I exchanged looks here and there but that was all. I could see Cas watching us through the rear view mirror out of the corner of my eye so I spent a majority of my time on my phone.

As we pulled up beside the side walk I looked up at the sign of the diner. It was the same one we were at a few days ago when I first met these guys. "Isn't this the same place we were at a few days ago?" Sam asked as we were climbing out of the impala.  
"Yup!" Dean spoke with a smirk. He and Cas walked into Aunt Bessie's whilst I stayed close to Sam, trying my best to cover my face with my fringe. I know the people working in there are going to remember us. I know that same guy from before is going to try and get me to entertain his customers again. Damn it. Dean did this on purpose.

"What are you doing?" Sam laughed as we walked through the door, the small bell ringing above us as we did so. I didn't bother to reply and instead kept my head down in my sad attempt not to be noticed by the waitress who had served us last time as I sat down at our table. I could feel Dean and Sam watching me with smirks spread across their lips as I shuffled over to the seat closest to the window. Just as Sam sat down beside me, the waitress walked over with a note pad in hand.

"Hey there guys! How's it goin'?" She smiled down at the guys before looking over at me in the corner. "Aww well if it isn't our star? We made quite a lot that mornin' thanks to you. Joe's doing that again in a few if you wanna get up and sing your lil' heart out again, but I'll leave that up to you." I gave her a small simper as I adjusted my position a bit. I asked for a fry up before drifting away to my own little world, leaving the guys to order their things. I don't really think of much when I daydream. I just stare into space for a while until someone snaps me out of it, which this time happened to be Joe.

"Now something that we love to do here at Aunt Bessy's is provide entertainment for our customers." Here he goes again, same as last time. I bet he uses this speech all the time. "Sadly we don't have enough money to do pay for actual entertainers so we just get our customers to do it instead. So... any volunteers?" Exactly the same as a few days ago, no one spoke up or raised their hand, leading to Joe circulating around the room until he spotted someone who he thought could really bring light to the morning. Once again he stopped at our table, looking over to me hopefully.

"Hey there Sweety, you were great a few days ago! Do you think you could do it again?" I let out a small sigh of helplessness as I looked up at the guy. He looked so hopeful, in his own little bubble which more than likely gets popped a great majority of time. I expect the diner doesn't do to well even though their food looks delicious. He looked so close to breaking point from stress but I daren't look through his mind to find out why. I don't want to upset the poor bastard. As embarrassing as this is I'll have to do it. I gave him a small smile as I nodded my head slowly.

"Alright! We have a taker!" He grinned as Sam stood up to let me out of our booth like seating. He gave me a sympathetic look as I walked up to the small platform as I had last time. I was handed a guitar and stall before I sat down in front of the mic. Here goes nothing.

"H-Hello... Err this is the song 'For Baltimore' by one of my favourite bands, All Time low." I spoke with a stutter into the microphone, looking over to Sam for support before I began. "_Mayday situation overload, I'm restless obsessed with your future, and all my worried they don't bother you, collected you render me useless, but I carry on_." I sang, strumming the chords I had memorised into the guitar. The words came easy to me and after a while I was really into the song. The people watching me just didn't matter anymore and I was free to sing to my heart's content. I noticed quite a few people walk into the diner during the performance, watching close to the door as smiles were slowly painted across their faces. I guess my singing voice is slightly hypnotic at times. Not to everyone but sometimes it is.

Once the song was over, everyone apart from Cas cheered. Even Dean let out a quick whistle before I said my thanks and walked back to the table, this time sitting the opposite side of Sam. I brought my hands up to my mouth for comfort due to the anxiety whilst the overly attractive Winchester beside me, put his arm around me.  
"You did great! Honestly." He spoke quietly, planting a soft kiss on my cheek. I really just wanted his lips against mine at that very moment but I decided not to since I could see Cas watching us again out of the corner of my eye.

A few moments later, someone walked over to our table. I half expected it to be Joe but to my surprise it was someone very different to the middle aged, strong American accented man. It was the lead singer of All Time Low. Oh My fucking...

"Hey! I just saw you up there singing my band's song! It was so awesome! I just really wanted to come over and say hi. It's not every day you come to your favourite diner and see someone perform one of your own songs, especially not someone who made it sound so good!" Alex Gaskarth smiled down to me. Woah... What even is this. Why? How? This was basically my childhood dream. Yes I used to have a crush on Alex Gaskarth. Maybe I still do. Shhh.

"Thanks!" Was all I managed to say as the singer just stood there looking as cool as possible. His sunglasses covering his eyes as he still continued to keep up his adorable little smile. "I'm err I'm Rachael by the way!"

"Oh Awesome! Nice to meet you! Do you mind if I get a picture with you? And I was kinda recording you so is it okay if I post that online somewhere for the fans to see?" He asked. This is crazy. My inner 14 year old fangirl is screaming inside. I stood up from my seat and posed for a picture with Alex. He was managing to look so good and I just looked like a potato. After the two minutes of awkwardness that was taking to Iphone picture, I could finally stand up straight again. I can admit I'm kinda tall. I'm just a smidge smaller than Sam but I'm still tall, so to take the picture I had to bend down since I was taller than Alex.

"Oh hi by the way." He nodded over to Sam, Dean and Cas who were watching us at the table. Sam looked rather annoyed for some reason. I don't get why. I'll have to ask him later.

"This is my friend Sam, His brother Dean and our friend Cas." I smiled to guy who still looked perfect. Stop 14 year old fangirl Rachael, go back to your deep dark hole in which you should never leave. Sam's facial expression dropped slightly as I spoke. Oh crap is it cause I said we were just friends? Well what are we then? Why are these things so confusing?

"Cool! Nice to meet you guys too! I'm sorry but I kinda have to go! Here's my number by the way if you ever want to err talk yeah talk!" Alex smiled before handing me a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. Does he just walk around with these in his pocket or? Wait did Alex Gaskarth just give me his number? Isn't that a chat up line or something?! Does a human being find me somewhat attractive?

"Oh okay, well see you around maybe. Thanks again by the way!" I smiled. He gave me a small wave before walking out of the diner. Wow okay. That happened. I awkwardly sat down beside Sam again, pulling my hands up to my mouth. I gazed up to Dean in front of me for a split moment only to catch him giving his brother a sympathetic look. I fuck everything up! A short while later, the waitress walked over with our food. Her usual sweet smile planted across her lips.

"For that performance, ya'll can have your breakfast on the house again!" She spoke in her American slang before walking away again. The meal just felt so awkward. I managed to eat all of my fry up which was delicious! But Sam didn't talk to me for the whole half an hour we spent eating, in fact nobody said anything. It was practically silent. Once we were all finished Dean stood up from his seat.

"Looks like we're all done so let's go!" He nodded before walking out of the diner, closely followed by Cas. I let Sam get out of the booth, walking slowly behind him as we went to the cash register to tip the waitress. She gave me a sweet smile just as he handed her the money. Just my luck I was stood in the wrong place and Sam almost bumped into me as he walked out. Without saying a word he just gave me an awkward nod before walking around me. Crap he must be annoyed with me.

"Sam! Sam come on what's up?" I called, following him closely out of the building. I knew exactly what was up but for some reason I thought it best to ask cause I'm smart like that.

"Are we just friends to you?" Sam retorted as he suddenly spun around to face me. Oh crap here we go.

"No. I- I don't know what we are okay? I just said that to make things less awkward."

"Really because you looked pretty happy when that guy gave you his number." Sam is a man child...

"That's because I'm a fan of his Sam! I don't have feelings for him! Yeah maybe I've had a crush on him for years but that's normal." I laughed slightly before moving closer to him. "I know I fuck up a lot. I'll say stuff that I don't mean. But I love you okay?" I sound so sappy. I'm sorry. After he gave me a quick smile of relief, I pressed my lips against his softly. I knew Cas was watching us from inside the impala but I didn't care to much to be honest.

"Hey can you guys quit being so soppy and get in? I thought you wanted to get a tattoo?" Dean called from the open window, cutting our little moment short.

"Oh yeah... Sorry!" I smiled, climbing into the back with Sam. I've never thought about getting a tattoo before. Maybe once or twice when I got asked what I would have but apart from that never. I guess I have to get this one for my own safety if I'm gonna stay with Sam and Dean. On the way there I leant my head against his shoulder whilst he kept his arm around me. Heck I was practically almost sitting on the guy but he didn't mind. A few minutes before we arrived, Cas just disappeared suddenly. The sound of his wings making each of us jump slightly as he went.

"Where did he go?" I asked rather quietly as we continued to speed through Baltimore.

"I don't know. He does that sometimes. He'll probably tell us later." Dean responded as he pulled up the curb. I just kind of shrugged it off, but a small titch of anxiety still remained. What if it's something to do with me? Probably not. Hopefully not. It'll more than likely have something to do with Sam and Dean, but I can't help but worry.

When we arrived at the Tattoo parlour, my nerves began to rise. I walked close to Sam, almost tempted to hold his hand. I'm so sappy lately, honestly. I've been in so many relationships, one being with Robin Hood, and I've never been like this. Sam just makes me feel so safe. I've only known him a few days and I'm head over heels for the guy, heck I trust him with my own life.  
Here goes nothing. When we reached the small counter we were met by a pretty mellow receptionist who was looking through a magazine. She had a whole sleeve of tattoos covering her arm and her hair was a bright shade of blue that all rested over her right shoulder, her fringe slightly like mine, almost covering her eye.

"How can I help you?" She asked in a tone that truly showed how much she wanted to be talking to us at that current moment.

"I err... I want to get a tattoo?" Why I do I always have to stutter when I talk to people I haven't spoken to before?

"Go through." She retorted before returning to what looked like this week's issue of Kerrang!. The three of us walked through the door beside the counter that had a mirror covering the top half of it. I slowly pushed it open to reveal a huge room with pictures plastered across the walls of possible tattoos. There was a tall, rather chubby guy with a beard , stood by a sink. He was most probably sterilizing needles or something. We kind of just stood there awkwardly for a moment until Dean let out a loud cough to grab the guys attention.

"Oh hey there! You here for a tattoo?" He asked with a small, friendly grin.

"Y-yeah." I simpered in return. He nodded over to chair to tell me to go and sit there. I was just sitting down as he pressed play on a stereo system with an Ipod in the dock, which caused Of Mice & Men to be blasted through the room. Dean rolled his eyes with a loud groan as he crashed down into a seat against the wall to my right, closely followed by his brother who didn't make a sound and just listened to the music.

"I hope you don't mind the music. It just keeps me in the zone. Y'now?" The tattooist spoke as he walked over to me.

"Oh no! Is this Second and Sebring?" I smiled brightly.

"Yes! It's great to have a customer who has a decent taste in music!" He grinned. "Have you got a design? For your tat?" I looked over to Sam in a slight panic as he pulled a small crumbled piece of paper out of his jacket pocket before walking over to the guy and handing it to him.

"Oh cool. Is this supposed to mean anything?"

"N-no..." I stuttered as I attempted to forge a lie. "I drew it myself and I thought I'd get it tattooed on my arm." He shrugged, obviously believing my story. The process took quite a while. It was pretty painful as the needle was pressed against my skin, following the lines of the transfer that had been put there before hand. In under half an hour, it was done.

"There you go. Enjoy!" He smiled to me as he put the needle down on the tray beside him. He gave me the basic rules before letting us leave.

"How was that?" Sam asked as we walked out of the building.

"Man that hurt." I responded, pulling on my hoodie as we approached the impala.


	12. Chapter 12

Before I could notice, a whole month just swept me by. I was too busy hunting with the boys to realise I guess. We managed to defeat thousands of creatures that you would of thought only lived under your bed in your deepest, darkest nightmares. It got a bit hairy here and there, especially when vampires were involved, but we always pushed through in the end.

I was lying on a steep hill beneath the stars. The cold, wet spring dew damping my back. Beside me was a strange figure. He wore a light tweed like jacket, brown trousers and a bow tie. A bright red fez somehow managed to rest upon his head. The doctor.  
We just lay there together, content as we gazed up at the beauty above us. Neither of us spoke a word nor dare to move in case we disrupted our perfect peace. The almost transparent mist in the night smiled down to us in our silence. I felt so happy just to be there with him beside me. This whole moment was just flawless.

There was no sound apart from the rustling of the leaves as the trees swayed gently in the summer breeze. Well that and a faint laughter that sounded rather close to where we lie. The mist that hung over us faded away and the once calm ground, began to shake. The volume of the laughter grew louder and louder. It sounded that of a man's. His eerie chuckle was like a snake, slowly but surely wrapping it's coils around my body so I couldn't move. I was frozen as the space between the Doctor and I grew as the ground parted. I couldn't move anything but my head. I screamed and screamed but laughter just got louder as the space grew. Fire erupted up out of the ground and now our once peaceful, starry hill top had become the fiery pit to hell.

I managed to dig my long, thin fingers into the grass as I continued my attempt to scream over the laughter but never the less I still failed miserably. My vision began to fade slightly, the scene was blurred. A face replaced the now blank night sky. It was a man's face and he was laughing, boy he was laughing hard as I just kept on screaming. Hold on I know his face, I know that face. I've seen it somewhere before. I hate that face. That face is my worst nightmare. That face belongs to the person I hate most in this world. The person who I've only encountered twice but I hate with only bone in my body. The person who was part of the duo that brought me into the world. My father, the Master. I hate him more than I've ever hated anyone. I have my reasons. Boy I have so many reasons. I don't ever call him my father, I just can't. Not now and possibly not ever.  
I persisted to scream on and on, trying my best to make them louder and louder. I'd scream for anyone who could possibly save me from this hell, my hell. Sam, Dean, the Doctor, Jack (Captain Jack Harkness), Cas even Bobby who's in a frickin' wheel chair, I was that desperate.

I awoke suddenly from my terrifying slumber, shooting up in the bed. I panted heavily as the darkness faded away and my actual surroundings were revealed. I was in the motel room with the Winchesters. Sam was beside me whilst his brother Dean sat on the other bed, watching TV. I could feel my body shaking as it became harder to breath, the panic engulfing me. Crap. I was having an anxiety attack. I haven't had one since that night at Bobby's. Can't say I've missed having them.

"Rachael, Rach breath. Breath. Shhh breath. It's okay." Sam spoke from beside me, in an attempt to calm me from my panic. He tried to wrap his arm around me but I pushed him away before hugging my knees in close to my face. I didn't mean to, it's just a reflex when these happen.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked a concerned Dean as he hurried over to my side.

"I don't know! I just- She just woke up all of a sudden and started!" His brother responded in a slightly panicked state. "C'mon just breath, slowly. In and out, in and out." He chanted causing me to do just that. I breathed in and out, my breathing getting slower and slower until eventually, it was back to normal.  
I practically threw myself at Sam, forcing him into a tight hug. Without meaning to, I dug my fingers into his bare back. Luckily my nails were short due to the fact that I bite them every chance I get. The guy hugged me in return, stroking my soft brown hair soothingly.

"Are you okay now?" Dean asked as his brother and I were still in embrace.

"I guess so." I called back. A whole five minutes passed before I finally let go and we parted. It wasn't long before I realized that I was only wearing my underwear and so I became slightly self conscious and pulled on my Of mice and men top I'd found on the floor beside the bed, which was closely followed with some black skinny jeans and that same hoodie Sam had given me a month ago.

"What was that all about anyway?" He picked up one of the chocolate chip muffins I had brought the day before, taking a small bite that left brown crumbs all over his t-shirt. I just shook my head and brought my covered hands up to my face for comfort. I haven't really told the boys about HIM. I may have mentioned the son of a bitch on the first day when we were at Bobby's and I had to tell my life story but I've never truly explained the extent of my hatred for him. To be honest I haven't told my own family about HIM, I haven't even told them that we're related let alone the fact that he's my biological father.

I've only ever encountered the Master twice. God I hate calling him that, the Master. The first time was when I was 13 I think. Martha had been travelling with the Doctor for some time. HE had been elected as the prime minister of England just after she had left, of course for a short while we thought she had disappeared only to find out later on that she was travelling through time and space, anyway... Harold Saxon ordered some people to arrest our family. I was so naive back then I didn't understand what we had done wrong. My aunt, her husband and I were crammed into this van which transported us to the mighty valiant. We and my cousin Tish were kept as slaves. We were forced to prepare food, to clean any mess made, to follow any command we were given. If any of us were to act out or not follow orders, I would be the one to receive the punishment.  
If Aunt Francine dropped a glass I'd get a slap from the ever victorious Master, If Tish muttered something back or served food that he didn't like I'd get a punch, If Clive (Tish's Dad, Aunt's Husband) missed a spot whilst polishing the floor I'd get a kick. When each of us including a rather old looking Doctor and the chained up Captain Jack Harkness, attempted to rebel, I was zapped with the Laser screw driver. I think you get the picture by now.  
Whilst my family was kept in somewhat of a prison cell when they were un needed, I was kept in the same area as Captain Jack, chained by my wrists to a wall. Often when he was bored, the master would come and take his never ending anger out on us. Apparently he would come and sit by me some nights and touch one of my temples. Now I know that he was watching my dreams as I slept. I still don't understand why to this day. The doctor made it so everything the Master had done to the world was reversed and that only the people aboard the valiant at that moment remembered what had happened. But that didn't stop Lucy, the Master's wife, from shooting him dead. He refused to regenerate rather than be kept as the Doctor's pet I guess.

The second encounter was slightly more pleasant than the last one which had lasted a year. I was 16 this time I think, 15 or 16. It was Christmas, but rather than stay with my family which I hadn't seen in a few months, I decided to have yet another adventure with The Doctor. I ended up being held captive by the Master who had put his never ending drum beat into my head. It was so painful. I would constantly drift in and out of consciousness. I almost died. But somehow apart from almost killing me, the drumming awoke my second time lord heart and the child of time.  
When Rassilon, leader of the time lord council arrived on earth he greeted The Doctor and The Master as Lord Doctor and Lord Master before finally turning to me one the floor. He called me the child of time to which The Doctor and The Master spent at least five minutes be`  
My mother had been kidnapped months before my birth by a woman with an eye patch who wanted to use the child of time as a weapon against the Time Lords during the Time war. The Doctor saved me and took me to live with my Aunt. He never saw what she looked like and the family and I moved house shortly after so he never knew what had happened to me until that very moment in that mansion. My father thought I had died as the Doctor had never told him the truth. He knew that If the Master had found me then he would have used me just as the woman with the eye patch had planned to. As for my mother, nobody knows what happened to her either.  
Anyway, after they spent what felt like hours arguing, The Doctor and The Master finally realised what I was. I was The master's Daughter and the child of time. The three of us managed to send Rassilon back to Galifrey but he ended up taking my father with him leaving Me and the Doctor who later regenerated to who he is now.

"Hello? Rachael? Oh crap I think she's in shock. RACHAEL?!" Dean called, pulling me from my day dream.

"Sor- sorry I'm f-fine. I was- I was just thinking..." I stuttered in response. Sam let out a sigh of relief, placing a soft kiss on my temple before climbing out of bed and walking away to the bathroom. Since I couldn't be arsed to have a shower I just brushed my hair into its usual position. As I put in my ear phones I noticed Dean watching me from his bed. Giving him a confused look, I began searching for music on my phone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked just when I was about to listen to some Fall Out Boy. I nodded my head as I pressed play, adjusting my position whilst Phoenix blasted into my ears. I always listen to music when I'm worried about stuff, but for some reason this time it isn't working. It's not that I don't like this song, it's that I can't concentrate. I can hear this constant drumming in my head. It just won't go away. I haven't heard this since the last time I saw HIM. It's that drum beat he put in my head last time. I thought the Doctor got rid of it. Oh why won't it go away?

"Rach? C'mon... Rachael?" Sam called, waving his hand in front of my face whilst he looked rather concerned. He smiled slightly as I shook myself out of another day dream to look him in the eyes. "Hey there. I've been talking to you for the past five minutes and you've just been staring into space. What's up?" He asked as he stroked my cheek slightly with his thumb. I shook my head and pulled out my headphones.

"Well let's go get some breakfast ehy?" Dean called walking out of the door to the impala. I shrugged as I climbed off of the bed. Without me realising, Sam had managed to entwine our fingers as we walked to the shiny black and silver car outside our motel room.  
The three of us drove to a local diner which luckily enough, was right down the road. As hard as I tried to focus on what Sam and Dean were saying, the never ending drums would prevail. My head ached as if I had been hit hard by something. It just wouldn't stop.  
When we had found our seat in the busy diner, I rested my pounding head on Sam's shoulder.

"Dude are you sure you're okay? You look pale." Dean asked rather concerned. I nodded my head slightly as I slowly closed my eyes. Maybe this will- Maybe this will err stop the- the drums. I- Yeah that's a- a good Idea.  
I sluggishly pulled my eyes open to find myself lying on the back seat of the Impala, my head on Sam's lap. I attempted to ask where I was or what was happening but it was not use, nothing would come out but a small moan before I was lulled back into the darkness.

"Well she looks somewhat stable." Cas spoke as he leant down beside the bed I lay on. "Has she eaten anything suspicious? Has she been in contact with anyone? Anything?" He asked the boys who stood at the foot.

"No and not that we know of." Sam responded. I let out a quiet moan as I rolled onto my back, bringing my hand up to my still pounding head. The boys ran over, casting a small shadow as they towered over me. " You're really not okay..."

"I know. I've got a fucking head ache. This shitty drumming won't stop and just URGH!" I shouted louder than I meant to.

"What drumming?!" Dean asked, concerned for my mentality. I don't blame him to be honest. I made a hand signal to tell him to come closer. I let out a loud sigh as I brought my head up against his and my hand against his temple. He could hear it. I could tell by to pained expression on his face.  
"What the fuck is in your head?" The Winchester cried as he backed away from me in horror.

"I don't know. I- I thought the Doctor got rid of it last time. I- I-" I tried to explain but it was too painful. I felt Cas touch me lightly on the shoulder before I blacked out again.

There was a soft creak followed by light footsteps as I finally managed to regain consciousness once more. I slowly sat up in the bed, trying my best not to wake Sammy who was fast asleep beside me. The drumming has softened down a bit now which makes it slightly bearable. I checked the bed next to ours to find a snoring Dean. I think Cas must've left. I was just climbing out of the bed when I heard something move on the table being the grill wall thing. CRAP THERES SOMETHING IN HERE.

I stayed as calm as possibly as I climbed over Sam to reach the gun on the bed side cabinet beside him. After checking that the thing was actually loaded, I crept across the room to check the area behind grill wall thing. I couldn't really see anything that was more than 30cm away from me. I checked inside the bathroom first in case Cas was still here and was using the toilet. Actually I've never seen that angel use the bathroom. Does he even pee or better yet shower?!

Slowly, I pushed the door open, suspense building as a soft creak was sent throughout the room. Keeping the gun firmly in hand, I peaked inside. I couldn't see anything. I walked inside and checked behind the mouldy shower curtain. Suddenly, two mice sprinted out of the door causing me to jump slightly. Fuck. We've got mice.

With a small shrug, I walked back into the room. It must've been a mouse that made that noise before. Oh well I'll just have to tell the guys in the morning. I began tip toeing back to my bed when I heard the sound of the mini fridge being opened. Wow those mice are strong, but I can't be arsed to deal with em right now. I began tip toeing again when I heard a can of beer being opened. Yeah mice can totally open beer cans...

Holding the gun firmly, I spun around quickly to face the small kitchen like area by the window. There was nobody there. I must be imagining all of these sounds.

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice called from the table behind the grill on the other side of the room where I had just checked moments ago. I know that voice. I hate that voice. FUCK I HATE THAT VOICE. I DISPISE THAT VOICE.

"Hello Daddy." I retorted with a small bit of attitude, spinning around to face the man in a black hoodie who was sat with his feet on the table.


	13. Chapter 13

"So what age are you now? You look older since the last time." The man with the dirty blond hair asked as he wiped his hand across the dark stubble that lay beneath his nose. I was only really half listening to the very man I despise as I rooted through the small and pathetic little kitchen in the motel room. Why did the guys even get this room? Did they not bother to check what was in it because they were panicking over me or?  
Okay so what do the boys do when someone they know mysteriously returns from the dead or at least I think that son of a bitch was dead. I think they use salt? Holy water! If I remember correctly, Dean always keeps some in a whisky bottle thing under his bed. What else do they use? Silver cutlery! Well he's not exactly eating a five course meal is he? I have a silver knife. I can just ask the guy to cut himself with it. Yeah okay. He'll do that...

Having gathered all of the supplies I could think off, I walked over to the table behind the grill he was sat at. He could feel him watching me as I placed each item down before sitting opposite him with my legs crossed. He looked rather concerned for my mentality as we just sat there in an awkward moment of silence.

"What's this all for?" The sad excuse for a man finally asked. I adjusted my position slightly, pushing my hair back with my hand so that it was out of my face. In an attempt to speak I opened my mouth, but all that came out was some weird noise. Come on you stupid son of a bitch say something. If you can have attitude with any other monster in this world then you can sure as heck dish it out to him.

"Just a few safety precautions." I managed to say. Okayy keep it going.

"Whisky, a knife and a pot of salt? Congrats you're the going to save the world!" He scoffed sarcastically. He took another swig of the beer in his hand, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his black hoodie afterwards.

"Christo." I spoke casually. Nothing. Damn it! He just shook it off as if it were me returning the sarcastic favour. "Drink the whisky." I pushed the silver whisky bottle towards him before bringing my covered hands up to my face. I'm trying so hard not to break down, not to scream in his face. He made my family's life a misery. He made my life a misery.

Returning to school after the year that never happened was hell. I stopped talking to the handful of friends I had. I started wearing darker clothes. This is when the bullying began. They'd call me emo, tell me to kill myself. When I got home I would lock myself away in my bedroom. I began cutting, to punish myself for being such a freak. I blamed myself for everything, for the abuse from my Aunt's ex boyfriend who was in jail then. I hated myself. I got into bands for an escape. I'd sit on the internet for hours. The bullying would get worse every week. Even the people who used to be my friends joined in. Eventually it came to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like everyone hated me and that I didn't deserve to breath.  
One night I took all of those sleeping pills before I went to bed. They took effect fast. I felt drowsy and moments after the consumption I was lulled into the deep slumber. I woke up the next morning feeling fine. The bullying continued, I'd cut every night until eventually months later, the Tardis landed at my school and I began my adventures with The Doctor.  
I know I've told Sam this story, but I never told him about the man who sits before me, I've mentioned him once and that's all. That's all I ever want it to be.

"Hello?" The homeless looking male called to me, waking me from a daydream. Why do I always have daydreams? It's so annoying honestly. I looked up to him, our eyes meeting for a moments before I looked away again. "I drank it. What kind of weird water was that?"

"Holy water. Cut your hand with this." I handed him the knife. Quickly returning to my position of comfort as I walked him take out his hand. Still giving me a concerned look, he slipped the shiny silver blade across his palm. He watched as the blood slowly trickled out of the wound, a small simper of pain showed on his face as he placed the object back down onto the table. Nothing. He's not a shape shifter, he's not a demon, what is he? What else can I test him for?  
I stood up from my chair and walked quietly over to the bed side table on my side of Sam and I's bed. He looked so peaceful still. Forgetting that my father sat on the other side of the room, I placed a soft kiss on Sam's cheek before taking my hair brush from the table and walking back over to the scruffy man who smirked at me as I brushed my hair back into its usual state.

"Anyway, I ask-" He was interrupted by me throwing the pot of salt at him. Still nothing. I thought I'd try it out, y'know? Crap now I really look crazy.

"Oh great, my daughter's defiantly crazy..." He scoffed, brushing the white specks off of his clothes.

"I am not your daughter. You got that?!" I spat angrily as I sat down back into the position I was before, my hands covering my mouth for the comfort I needed. "After all you've put me through, even though you didn't know I was your daughter, you have no right to call yourself my father."

"You're very forgiving. You know that?" He retorted. I didn't bother to respond to his infuriating sarcasm. I just sat there, watching as he took a last swig of the beer and throwing the can away in the direction of the sleeping Sam and Dean. Crap they can't know he's here. The can flew across the room, almost making a not so loud sound that was capable of waking the pair of Winchesters, when it stopped mid air. Just meters from the floor.  
The man stared at me in disbelief as I used my abilities to lightly send to beer can to the trashcan. Did I mention I managed to do it without making even a single movement. It was such a precious moment in which he realised I was controlling the thing. I badly wanted to let out a small laugh as he looked to and from me and the metal trashcan, but I decided against it. Gosh this room is a tad too dark. With a click of my fingers the lamp behind the scruffy male switched its self on, giving our small corner of our room some light.

"How are you?-" He began in his astoundment.

"Hello? Child of time." I cut him off with my hands out in the air, a hint of sarcasm in my tone. He nodded slowly. In the newly added light I could actually see his face clearly. It's still the same face I despise with every bone in my body. There were a few scabs her and there, one on his fore head and another on his cheek just under his eye. I hadn't even noticed that he was watching me inventively as I took in his different features.

"Anyway, I asked you a question before. How old are you now?" He questioned, breaking the silence that had fallen. I adjusted my posture slightly and swished my hair out of my eyes.

"Nineteen..." I sighed.

"You look like your mother when she was your age. Beautiful as ever." He's acting weird. Eww he's trying to be sentimental and shit. No. No that's not good. He's- He's up to something.

"Bet she looked nothing like me." I scoffed. This is all just. Awkward.

"No she didn't. You have her hair and her eyes, I'm not sure where you got that nose from though. Or that attitude to be honest." He sniffed, scratching some of the stubble beneath his nose. This is terrible. He's being nice.

"How are you even here. You were taken back to Galifrey with Rassilon. You were dying too?"

"I don't know. I died eventually. In the jail cell they gave me. After what felt like millions of years of torture and pain. Somehow I woke up down here, on this poxy little planet filled with hairless apes." Here we go... here's the one we all know and hate. "Speaking of the vermin, what's with them over there?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I've been hunting Demons and such with them for the past month or so. Their my friends." He got up from his seat and quietly walked over to the boys. I was ready to stop him if he were to pull any funny business. The raggedy man looked over both of the brothers, taking time to really look at them, even crouching down beside the pair taking in the details of their faces. I could tell what he was thinking of doing as he spent the longest amount of time watching Sam. He was just about to touch my lover's temple when an invisible shield stopped him in his tracks, blocking him from Sam's peaceful body. Soon after the timelord was thrown across the room into a wall. I flinched slightly as he crashed against the plaster, thankful that it hadn't woken either of the guys.

I smirked slightly to the male I had such hatred for as he picked himself up from the ground and slowly staggered over to stand afore me. "Y'know,. It's so blatantly obvious you have feelings for the chimp." He spat harshly. "For the record I wasn't doing anything harmful, I was just interested to see what he was dreaming."

"I don't think you understand how harmful and mentally scaring that is. He would be able to feel you there. Ever wondered why mine always became so sour in the end? Darker every time?" I retorted before walking back to my seat.

"That hurt by the way." He whined to me.

"Good."

"I don't understand why you hate me so much. I'm your own father! I brought you into the world. You should treat me as if I were your god." The fire churned inside of me, enwrapping me a thousand times before I finally erupted.

"You really don't fucking know? Why don't we start from when I was thirteen fucking years old? Hmm? I was taken with my family to be your slaves whilst you destroy the earth we stand on at this very, very shitty moment. You tortured me. You beat me. Every waking moment of my life for an entire year. If that wasn't enough you were also there when I wasn't even conscious, watching my dreams until eventually I was too afraid to sleep." I almost screamed into his face. I now stood in front of the table, my hands through my hair as I let it all out. I was panting rather hard as I kept myself from ripping him to shreds.

"You need to wash your mouth out with soup. And is that all? That's the whole reason you hate me so much? I expected something big." He shrugged it off, getting up to retrieve another beer from the fridge.

"DID I SAY I WAS FUCKING FINISHED YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" Okay, I'm defiantly screaming. The sad excuse for a man was just walking away when I threw him against the wall, keeping him pinned down as I ventured around afore him, throwing more abuse at him as I did so.

"It may have been something small you, you sick sadistic bastard. But you don't understand how much that year managed to fuck me up. I hated myself. I HATED MY VERY BEING. I felt like I didn't deserve to breath. I got bullied everyday for being this weird freak child. I had severe anxiety. I STILL DO. I couldn't walk down the street to go to school without having a mother fucking panic attack. I never left my room. I'd cut myself with a razor to punish myself. I tried to kill myself BUT OF COURSE, OF COURSE IT DIDN'T FUCKING WORK DID IT? BECAUSE I'M FUCKING CURSED. SO I HAD TO LIVE THROUGH ANOTHER FEW MONTHS BEFORE THE DOCTOR CAME. WHAT'S WORSE IS, I'M STILL FUCKED UP. I STILL HATE MYSELF. I STILL WISH I COULD JUST DIE. EXCEPT I DON'T TAKE A RAZOR TO MY SKIN. THAT'S THE ONLY FUCKING DIFFERENCE. I UNDERSTAND HOW THE DRUMS DROVE YOU SO CRAZY, SO MAD. I GET VOICES IN MY HEAD MOST DAYS THROWING ABUSE AT ME. PLUS IT'S MY VOICE UP HERE. UP HERE IN THE DARK PLACE THAT IS MY FUCKING MIND. So no that's not all. Try considering what the aftermath of your actions are." By now I was only meters from him, Itching to take the silver dagger from earlier and stab him with it until it was all finally okay. But even if I did that for a thousand times it would never be okay. Would it?

During my long, aching speech, I had heard footsteps from the beds behind us. It was also apparent that the light had been switched on. I turned around to find Sam and Dean just staring at me in awe. I don't blame them. They've probably never seen me like this with someone before. I was so harsh, so violent. Most of my sentences included any profanity I could think of.  
When I took my attention back to Daddy Dearest on the wall, a huge smug smirk sat on his face. It was as if he was pleased with himself. I couldn't take it anymore. I marched over to the table in a haste. A small glint of light reflecting from the shiny dagger as I took it in my hand, spending some time admiring its virginity before walking back to where I was previously, the adrenaline rushing through my blood.

"Ra- Rachael no!" Sam panicked as he inched forward slightly in his attempt to take the knife from me, but he was stopped by Dean beside him. I slowly moved towards the scruffy man I had against the wall with my abilities, turning my weapon in my hands. I was just inches away from his face as I held with cold knife against his throat.

"Do it. I dare you." He spat, the smirk still sat there. I was so tempted to slit his throat there and then, but I needed answers.

"Why are you here?" I practically growled.

"I have some- something to tell you."

"What?" My father let out a small, arrogant laugh. Before I could stop myself, I suddenly dragged the dagger across the top of his shoulder, causing him to let out a whimper of pain. "Tell me."

"The Doctor's Dead." He snarled quietly. I backed away slightly out of shock. Was he telling the truth. I don't know unless I read his mind. I pressed my fore head against his and touched his temple lightly. His breath stank of alcohol. I searched through his mind until I finally found what I needed. I could see The Doctor's lifeless body, lying on the ground. His face was covered in bloody cuts and his suit was raged.

Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I walked away. He was really dead. My Doctor. My god father. The man who raised me as if I were his own daughter. He's dead.

"Can I get down from here now?!" The abomination called to me. With a click of my fingers he was realised and let down onto the floor. "Thank-" He was just thanking me in his smug tone as I threw the knife behind me. He was cut off as it hit the wall behind him, centimetres from his head.

"How?" I growled bitterly to him as I dragged my hands through my hair.

"Saving children from some planet. He got caught in the explosion. Luckily his body is all in once piece." I staggered around the room, punching and kicking walls as I went. I eventually came to a glass that had been left on the draining board in the kitchen area. There was a loud crash as it smashed after I had hit it against the wall. It shattered into thousands of pieces. Most of which resided in my hand. I flinched slightly but to be honest I wasn't even the slightest bit worried about it. I just stared at my palm as blood slowly trickled out from the small wounds. It felt kinda good.

My mind felt cloudy as I slowly dragged my body down the wall beside the door until I eventually sat on the floor. The drums were beginning to grow ever louder. I clenched my hands into fists, whimpering from the pain for my bleeding palm. I couldn't stop myself from letting out the sobs that were to follow. I was a mess, shaking and crying on the floor against the wall.  
I could feel the three men watching me from across the room. I wanted to stop, to regain any dignity I had left, but I couldn't.

Eventually, Sam slowly made his way over to my little helpless bundle. I hushed me calmingly as he stroked my back. He doesn't understand. I'm never going to see the Doctor again unless by some miracle he's managed to survive and regenerate.  
I ended up cuddling up against my lover's warm body, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder as he comforted me. Dean and The Master just watched. I could hear them talking at some points but I'm not sure what was said. I know Dean was angry though.

About half an hour later, Sam managed to calm me down enough to guide me to the bed. I felt quite tiered from all the crying I guess. But the throbbing pain from my hand was keeping me awake. With a single wipe the cuts were gone and My hand was back in tact.

"There!" He smiled down at me as my head rest on his chest. As warm as his smile made me feel inside, I was still cloudy and the drums were managing to drive me crazy. I climbed out of bed quietly and walked towards the man in the black hoodie. Although I was only wearing my band t-shirt and a pair of leggings, allowing him to see the old scars on my wrists, I wasn't really too bothered. I wanted him to see the damage he had caused to be honest. He looked up at be as he sat opposite Dean giving me a questioning look.

"Drums, head. Get rid of them please." I spoke slowly. He let out a tut and a sigh before making a hand signal to tell me to come closer. Placing his head against mine and two fingers on both of my temples, he removed the ever growing drumming from my mind. "Thank you." I nodded sleepily. I slowly staggered back to bed. Pushing in the head phones connected to my Iphone, I allowed the sweet sounds of Sleeping With Sirens and My Chemical Romance lulling me into a deep slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

A loud crash erupted through the motel room as the door was suddenly smashed open. Sam and I opened our eyes in an instant from the shock, sitting up as I pulled on my hoodie, which lay on the floor beside me.

"Oh great, here comes the cavalry." The Master muttered from the table on the other side of the room. I sighed louder than I had meant to before climbing out of bed. Two army men with guns marched into the room followed by a rather tall slender woman in a posh suit. UNIT. Gosh I hate these guys. They're like an army that deal with aliens and such. The Doctor and I run into them sometimes and Martha used to work for them.

"Okay! What do you lot want?" I spoke with a slight bit of attitude, crossing my arms as I looked at the woman. It was eight in the morning. Couldn't they have waited for a few hours?

"We have come to inform you that your God Father, The Doctor, is dead." She spoke confidently, showing some empathy. Ha ha too slow.

"I know. He's already told me." I pointed over to the poor excuse of a man who still sat with his feet up upon the table. He looked rather smug to say the least.

The UNIT worker looked over to my father, her expression appearing to be quite annoyed. "Ah Master, so you finally got around to telling your daughter the news after watching her for the past week." Eww she called him master. Whenever people do that I cringe a little. The Doctor chose a great name; HE however chose possibly the worst. Hold on.. 'after watching her for the past week' What?! CRAP. I had a feeling someone was watching me but I thought I was being paranoid as ever.

"You've been watching me for a week?" I turned to the man in the scruffy black hoodie.

"More than that I think? About two? Almost three? You're good with weapons. After last night's close encounter I may have gained some what respect for you." He nodded. WHAT EVEN? Has he been watching me and Sam...? NO. THAT'S NOT OK. EWW. CRAP.

"Now that that's been dealt with... We would like to tell you of the Funeral that will be taking place from tomorrow throughout the rest of the week to pay respects for earths most notorious saviour." The woman smiled awkwardly to me. Sam walked over and took my hand in his, in twinning our fingers as he sensed I needed support. "We have transport ready outside for all of you, to take you to our base where the service will be held."

I nodded slowly as she spoke. "Can you give us time to get ready?" I asked, feeling quite shy as I noticed the scruffy man watching Sam and I out of the corner of my eye. The woman agreed before walking out with her soldiers following closely behind.  
I was just turning around to search through my bag for a clean outfit when found Dean, stood by the bathroom door, looking quite confused as to what just happened.  
"Did someone from the army just bust our door down to invite you to a funeral?!"

"UNIT actually. They're like the army. They deal with aliens and crap." I explained as I pushed my hand through my hair. "Like men in black but with more soldiers than suits." After fishing out a baseball top and some black skinny jeans, I planted a light kiss on Sam's cheek before walking away to the bathroom. The shower I took lasted than I had planned.  
Letting the warm water trickle down my body and through my hair, I just kind of stood there. I looked like a freaking raisin from the amount of wrinkles in my toes and fingers but for some reason I just didn't care. I massaged the soup into my skin slowly until my whole body was covered in bubbles, only the rinse it all off moments later. Even after I had washed my hair, I just stood there. Most of the water was being blasted into my face but I still just stood there.  
Soon I could feel warm droplets role down my cheeks. Tears. I was crying. I need to stop. I need to pull myself together. This is just getting sad and pathetic to be honest. But how can I live without The Doctor? He practically saved my life. Actually he has, a thousand times. How can I survive without the qwerky, strange man that saved me from the darkness? Ok, I'm getting too deep here. About half an hour passed when there was a loud knock on the Bathroom door, interrupting my unintentionally long sobbing fit. I switched off the shower so I could here the voice that followed.

"Rach? Are you okay in there?" Sam called. He sounded so worried. "You've been in there for a while…"

"Y-yeah I'm g-good." I responded, climbing out onto the tiled flooring. I dried my now raisin like body before pulling on my clothes and applying any make up needed. I didn't bother to do anything with my hair. I just dried it with the towel and brushed it out into a side parting. I've never really needed to straighten it or anything to get it into its usual hairstyle; it just sort of does it by its self.

With a bright smile fixed onto my face, I walked into the main room. Sam gave me a small simper as I sat down beside him on our bed and pulled on my green sneakers.

"Oh wow, you actually have a fore head and arms." Dean remarked from the other bed.

"Yes I do! But I'm not the one watching a soup opera about doctors making out every five minutes. So heterosexual!" I scoffed in response, gaining a smirk from my father who was still sat at the small round table. "So, we good to go?"

"Y-yeah! Sure." Sam smiled softly before walking towards the door. The rest of us closely followed. I staggered along as I tried to pull my duffel bag full of the crap I'd acquired in the past month, over my shoulder.  
The UNIT worker walked us over to the plane that they had managed to land in the middle of the motel parking lot. These guys take so many unneeded risks… The four of us took our seats in our slightly luxurious transportation. I of course sat beside Sam whilst I listened to music for our two hour-long journey. Dean sat on the other side of me leaving The Master the only available seat left, opposite us. None of really said anything for those hours that passed. We just sat in our own silence, which had managed to fall in its self.  
When the plane had finally landed at the UNIT base, we each let out a small sigh of relief. A voice from the overhead speakers instructed us to depart out into the outside world.

"Woah…" Dean gasped as he looked up at the huge base that stood before us. It was like something you would see in a movie. Planes flew out form here and there whilst a rather strong smell of Gasoline hit you as you stood on the grounds. We were quickly approached by a Tall, slightly attractive male in the soldier uniform.

"If you'd like to follow me, I'll show you to your rooms and the meeting area." He nodded politely to me. I blushed slightly just as I felt Sam's hand take mine once more. Somebody's jealous… We followed the man into the building and up to our rooms for the next week. On the way I think I may have spotted some small, blue aliens waddling around. I think Dean did too but I must've not bothered to bring it up. I wish he had. I wanted to find out what they were.

Sam and I were given a large room just to ourselves whilst Dean's was down the corridor. It's a first not having to share with him. I might actually get to choose what I want to watch on TV. Our room was divided into three areas. There was the bathroom, the lounge and the bedroom. It all looked luxurious just as the plane had.

"Hey look at this Sammy! A room just for us for a change!" I grinned to my lover as I threw my bag down in the bedroom. He let out a small laugh as fell back onto our king-size bed. Wow this thing is soft. I heard footsteps just before he crashed down beside me. We giggled like children for a few moments. I don't understand why, maybe it's because we've never had a room this big before, especially without Dean.

"Are you okay?" He asked once we were calm.

"Yes! I'm fine. I'm smiling! I'm happy. I'm not suicidal. I'm fine!" I sighed as I sat up. I planted a light kiss upon his lips as I straddled on top of him so that I was kind of sitting on his lap.

"No really Rachael. The Doctor died, your dad who you apparently despise has returned from the dead and your fine?!" Sam sighed as he smoothed some hair away from my face. "I'm worried about you. After the whole thing with your dad against the wall and you smashing the glass. Just- I don't know what's going on up there. If you haven't noticed we don't all read minds."

I placed my hands just underneath his cheekbones as he sat up slightly, stoking his cheeks softly with my thumbs. "Stop worrying about me then." I smiled, placing my fore head against his. "I'm going to be okay. Yes It feels like I'm being stabbed repeatedly everytime someone brings up The Doctor and yes it's like being eaten alive when ever I think about the adventures I had with him. But I'm going to have to get over that. Aren't I?"

"I just wish you'd talk to me when you're down or what ever." He exhaled.

"And I wish you'd do that too Sam. But we don't really sit down and talk like a normal 'Couple' do we? Heck I'm a fucking alien and you're… Well you're practically the antichrist to be fair." We both smirked slightly. He began stroking up and down my arm softly.

"I'm being serious here though. I don't want you going through what you did as a kid. I heard everything you said last night at the motel and I don't want a razor anywhere near your wrist or a noose even centimetres close to your throat. Have you got that?"

"Okay- okay! I've got it. And even if I did kill myself, all of the methods I can think of wouldn't work. Would they? I don't talk about my problems. Whenever I do it's as if they just get worse. But if you really want me too then I will." I moaned before pressing my lips against his one more.  
I was just pulling away again when his hand came to rest on the back of my neck, pulling me in closer. This time he kissed me, deeply.

Dean's POV

My room was huge! I'm telling you! Huge! I've never had something like this, especially not to myself. Even as a kid I was forced to share a cramped room. This one is just, wow. Like nothing I've ever seen before. It even has a stereo! Not to mention the collection of albums that came with it. Nirvana, Metallica, AC DC, Bon Jovi! This is my heaven. That's it. I'm in heaven.

There was the king size bed in the giant bedroom that lay in the heart of the room, whilst to the left was the bathroom with get this, a bath. It had all of that posh shampoo and crap too. This is so awesome for an army base. I wonder what Sam and Rachael's room is like? I bet she hasn't got a stereo like mine. Maybe I could go and see? Yeah sure! What the heck?

I strolled out of my room with a huge grin, painted across my face. This place is too cool. I whistled a small but cheerful tune as I closed the door. Just I spun around, one of those midget blue things I saw earlier ran past. "Hope you find Snow White!" I called after him to which it snapped back in its own alien language. I just shrugged it off before walking away. I'm on an all time high. Yeah it sucks what happened to The Doc and Rachael's in pieces. But I'm practically in heaven here man!

During my journey I came across a tall, kinda half cast brunet just coming out of her room. I nodded to her with my key wink. She gave me a really, really sexy smirk in return. Man she's hot…

"Hey there!" I spoke to her.

"H-hi." She waved shyly. I was about to move over to her a bit more when an older woman walked out into the hallway. She gave me this stern look as if to tell me to back off before marching away with who must've been her daughter. The mom's have always hated me. The hot chick looked back at me to say sorry, the light just catching her eye causing a small sparkle. Wow. Just wow. I stared at the girl in awe just as this tall, dark skinned guy came out and began following after the women. That's probably her dad. Which is my cue to leave…  
I continued on my travels, still cheerful. I was now humming some AC DC. Yup.

"This doesn't seem right…" A voice spoke from out of nowhere. I looked to my right to find Cas.

"Damn it Cas. What have I told you about doing that?" I cursed.

"Where is Rachael?"

"I was just going to she and Sam's room. I was happy. I guess you can come too." I groaned, continuing my now solemn march to my Brother and his Girlfriend's room. I knocked hard on the door. Great. I was happy and Cas ruined it. He can't help it. Maybe something isn't right.  
We both stood by the door until I finally realised it was unlocked. Slowly, I pushed it open to reveal the two making out on the bed at the other end of the room. They never miss a chance. Even though The Doc died and we're at his week long funeral, they're still trying to add to the amount of times they've fucked. Eh I can't talk. I just hit on a hot chick.

"Ahem." I coughed loudly, grabbing their attention. Rachael climbed off of Sam in an instant, pulling her shirt down from above her waist. She had scars there too I think. Poor girl. "I wanted to check out your room. Cas says something isn't right." Rachael looked up at Cas who was still staring at where the pair had been having a hot make out session. Looks like Sam took off his shirt.

"Cas? What is it?" She called to him as she walked over whilst my brother pulled on his shirt.

"Something strange is happening. Or at least going on? I don't know what it is but I think it has something to do with the abrupt return of Rachael's father-" Cas announced but was cut off by the Woman who had come to the motel earlier.

"If you'd all like to come through to the meeting area where you can confer with other friends of The Doctor?" She spoke. Sam, Rach and I nodded in agreement so she walked away moments after.

"Look Cas you have to go for now. But if you work out anything tell me." Rachael returned to the angel. Cas agreed before disappearing. The sound of his wings flapping as he left.


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, you ready?" Sam asked me just as I had finished brushing my hair out into its usual fringe based look. Somehow, I didn't manage to notice that he was right behind me, his face meters from my neck. I only realized when I had looked back up into the mirror. His warm breath could be felt as it breezed upon my skin.

"Yeah. I guess." I shrugged slightly, turning my head a tiny bit so it was close to his. He lightly touched his lips against mine, a smile growing as he moved away. I like his kisses. In fact… scratch that. I long for his kisses. The soft feel of his mouth against mine just manages to make everything okay. I don't think I've ever really loved someone as much as I do Sam. I've probably said that before but it's true.  
He took my hand, in twining our fingers before leading me out into the main area, which was the bedroom. Dean simpered to me as he pulled the door open and walked into the hallway, his brother and I following closely behind. We began are stroll down the corridor; Dean humming what I think is Metallica as we went. He's in a good mood. I think He's found a girl… Oh.

Out of nowhere, one of the small, blue aliens ran past. The three of us stopped for a moment to take a good look at it. It had longish, pointy ears and was in this black suit thing that UNIT must've given to him and possibly the other little workers.

"Hey have you found snow white yet?" Dean mocked. The little blue fellow spun around, giving the Winchester a death stare as he staggered over.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that joke? It's not even funny!" It cursed up to the man who was three times its size.

"I know! It isn't is it? Sorry about him." I apologized. I was tempted to crouch down to its level, but best not it might get offended. That's happened a bunch of times actually. I always manage to piss off aliens. Oops.

"It's okay my lady. I deal with this almost every day! I hope you have a good evening." It smiled to me. Dean and Sam looked rather astounded as it kind of bowed down to me before walking away. I liked that little guy. He just made this crappy situation a little better.

"How did you understand what it was saying?" Dean asked as we continued on our journey to find the meeting area or what ever. "It was speaking some weird alien mumbo jumbo." Wow. Even after all this time the Tardis is still translating for me. That must mean that it's okay. I wonder where it is. Maybe it's here in the base? Quite possibly.

"I think the Tardis must have translated. It was a gentleman though." I smirked slightly, stroking the back of Sam's hand with my thumb. "Don't be a dick to those little guys. Please? They could come in handy later, you never know!" Dean just shrugged it off. He probably ignored everything I had just said to him. Oh well. His loss.

A few minutes later, we came across I tall door. In front of it stood two tall guards, one of them being the soldier from earlier. I shot him a quick, slightly embarrassing smile to which he returned the kind gesture.

"Meeting room?" I asked shyly. The soldier responded with a quick nod before opening the door. I thanked him as we walked through, catching him giving me a cheeky wink out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but let out a small titter of a laugh. But quickly to my dismay, the small happiness I had left inside of me disappeared. I don't understand why to be honest, but any of the confidence I had left immediately.

I never really put too much thought into who could be attending the funeral did I? Actually I haven't thought about it at all. I didn't expect anyone to be there, apart from us three and The Master to be honest. As we walked into the room I managed to bump into no other than Captain Jack Harkness.

"Woah! Sorry Miss!" He apologized to me with his strong, American accent. Captain Jack! Well I can't not smile around this man. He's practically my best friend to be honest. I haven't seen him in over a year though, not since I paid torchwood a quick visit. I managed to fall for one of the guys who worked there too. Owen. I didn't fall as hard as I have for Sam though, but Owen was great.

"Jack!" I grinned to him, some happiness returning.

"Rachael? Is that you? Well if it isn't little Rachael Jones!" He sang. The guy sounded pretty overjoyed to see me. It must have been awkward or something before we had come in. "Looks like the whole Jones gang's here." Oh crap. What? That can only mean…

"Rachael?!" My Aunt Francine called to me. She was shocked, as if she'd seen a ghost. I haven't been to visit for a while. Not since Christmas. Can you really blame me? All of those adventures with the Doctor, you kind of forget. "You're alive! You're okay! Why didn't you call? We all thought you were dead! We thought this could have been your funeral too!" She cried, pulling me into one of her tight hugs. I had to untangle my fingers from Sam's to hug her back.

"I'm okay! I'm fine. I wasn't with the Doctor when it happened." I spoke to her quietly during out embrace. She was still hugging me tightly for about four minutes, stroking down my hair from the top of my head.

"B-But wait. If you weren't with the Doctor, then where were you?" She questioned once she finally let go. Oh no… Here goes nothing. This is going to be like introducing your boyfriend to your parents. Well it really is. She and Clive have basically been my parents.

I took Sam's hair once more for some support before finding the courage to explain myself. Gosh Rachael. You could of called to say 'Hey, I'm in America hunting demons lol!' Yeah you'd probably get an earful, but still!  
"Aunt Francine, This is Sam and Dean Winchester. I've been with them in America for the past month." I braced myself from what was to come.

"You've been on earth for a month. It never occurred for you to call and tell me. To tell your own family that you're in America? And what exactly have you been doing with these two men? Hmm? Have they done anything to you? Are you okay with them? Are they safe? Are you into drugs now? Is that what they've gotten you into?!"

"N-No! Aunt Francine, calm down! I'm fine. I'm safe. They haven't done anything to me. Not without my consent." I explained in a slight panic. The anxiety was beginning to build.

My aunt too one, stern look down to mine and Sam's in twined fingers before she worked out what was going on. "O-oh. I see. You're with this one are you?"

"Yup."

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Nope."

"SINCE WHEN YOUNG LADY?!" She practically screamed at me. My Aunt is a nice, gentle creature, unless you cross her, then she turns into a ferocious monster ready to eat you alive. Do I tell her the truth? Eh I guess so…

"Since I was 16 and thus legal."

My Aunt: With who?

Me: Robin Hood.  
Dean: Woah, your first time was with Robin Hood?  
Me: Yes.

Aunt Francine looked so astounded. We've never really spoken about any of this stuff since I pretty much moved out when I was fourteen. Much to my annoyance, the one moment she finally asks we're in a room full of people, one of which being Sam.

"Okay! Enough of this. I suppose if you trust Sam then I should too." The woman reasoned as she shot my lover at my side a bright smile. Dean gave her a simple nod only to be given a sharp look of disgust in return.

It was only a short while later when the room was returned to its awkward but slightly happy atmosphere. A few more came to join to meet. Sarah Jane Smith with her friends Clide and Rani as well as her soon Luke, the three pf them were my age I think. We'd hung out a few times as kids. Also to add to the room full of guests and friends of the Doctor came my cousin Martha and her fiancée Mickey Smith. I didn't know they were engaged. I was shocked when Martha told me to be honest.

I spent a lot of my time talking to Jack, Sam of course staying close by since he didn't know anyone. Jack and I just sort of caught up and stuff. We spoke about fun memories we had of the Doctor too. Jack's a great friend of mine I guess. I met him aboard the Valient since the Master had kept us in the same area. He was the one thing that kept me sane for that whole year and I quite possibly did the same for him. We'd talk every night or at least when we could since I ended up suffering greatly from insomnia.

Dean's POV

Whilst Rachael and Sam had disappeared, I stayed around the food buffet table thing. Man I don't know anyone here. Of course I wouldn't they're all to do with Rachael. I've met her Aunt who defiantly hates me. I understand where Rach got her bitchy side from alright.  
That woman did look familiar though. Isn't she the same lady who I saw earlier in the hallway with the hot chick? If she is then that means the girl is… Oh Crap that girl was Rachael's cousin. No no no no no. I don't feel like going down that road. But I mean c'mon. That chick is smokin'. I don't say that about just anybody. Dean no. You can't do anything.

"Hey there." The tall, half cast brunet smiled sweetly to me. It's her. I stared at her in a slight panic as I attempted to find my words. Come on man! Say something!

"Hey good looking." I smirked almost going into a flirty wink but I managed to stop myself. Why dude? Why do that? Why say that? I simpered apologetically to her but she just giggled cutely.

"Let's just get straight to the point then shall we?" She scoffed, leaning beside me against the table of untouched food. "My names Tish by the way. What's yours?"

"Dean." I beamed to the beautiful brunet. Tish. I remember Rach mentioning her once or twice when me her and Sammy are joking around on days off.

"It's terrible what happened to The Doctor isn't is?" Tish sighed sadly.  
"Y-yeah. I didn't really know the guy that well. I'm just here because of-"

"Because of my cousin Rachael? I know. I watched the whole fiasco by the door Dean. My mum was practically interrogating her. But to be honest I'm just glad that she was with you when he died. She's like my little sister." She cut me off. The girl looked away from me and down at the floor. I just managed to notice the small tear falling rolling down her cheek.

"Hey no. Don't cry! She's fine."

"It's not that." Tish sniffed. "The Doctor. He- He made her happy. She was so sad all of the time. She stopped talking. She never laughed or smiled. I walked into her room one night whilst she was sleeping and she had scars on her wrists. I work- I worked out that she was self harming and stuff but I never mentioned it to her. When The Doctor took her off to travel with him it was like a god send y'know? He made her better." I placed my hand on her shoulder to show some sort of comfort.

"Please don't tell her I told you any of that Dean. Okay? You can't know. She'd kill me. She doesn't know I know." She cried quietly. Crap what do you do when a girls crying? Sam always hugs Rachael but those two are together me and Tish just met. But she's crying… You can't just leave her? Okay I'll try hugging her. I pulled the girl into a comforting hug to which she did not object. I let her cry into my shoulder for a while. Nobody noticed which I'm pretty glad of. I think her mom would skin me alive. I think I like Tish though. I've only been talking to her for a few minutes but she's nice.

Rachael's POV

"Tish? Are you okay?" I asked my cousin quietly as I walked over to her and Dean who were stood by the untouched buffet table.

"Y-yeah! Don't worry Rach." She smiled to me once she had finally let go of Dean. If I didn't know better I'd say he's up to something. Not to be creepy bit my cousin is somewhat attractive. She's always had some guy on her arm. Dean must like her.

I was just turning my attention back to my tearful cousin when I noticed that the room had gone silent and that she was staring blankly over to the entrance. I spun around to find the Master stood there with a smug smile placed firmly onto his face.

"Hello everyone! Great to see some old faces!" He sang sarcastically. Oh great. Why does he have to do this?


	16. Chapter 16

I stood there, frozen, unable to do anything as The Master waltzed into the room. Why must he do this? Why now? This room is full of people who would love to have his head on a stick, I being one of them and yet he's ready to risk it.

The disgrace of a man staggered in my direction, his eyes fixed on me. Everyone else just watched in awe. I could see the panicked expression my aunt held out of the corner of my eye whilst I kept eye contact with the Timelord. He had a large, smug smile painted across his face as he neared me. I flinched out of instinct when he walked past me over to the buffet table.

"Oh come on! Why is everyone so sad? This is a party! A celebration! Of the great hero of Earth! The Doctor!" He sang, turning to me before taking a bite out of the bright red apple he held in his hand.

"You've got real nerve coming here. You- you-" My aunt cursed from the other side of the room.

"You sick son of a bitch? You bastard? Honestly Francine I've had enough of that from her." The man nodded over to me as I observed the scene. "Besides, the Doctor and I were childhood friends and he remains close to my heart, thus I have every right to be here." He slowly strolled over to me, placing his arm over my shoulder.

"Don't you lay one finger on her Saxon!" Tish cried, just advancing forward when Dean stopped her.

"My name is the Master. Remember when I was your master Tish? The Jones's, my own personal slaves! Oh and Jack! My immortal punching bag!" The spineless male spoke, all high and mighty like the god he thinks he is.

"And she was your other one. Move away from her." Jack shouted. I could feel a small tear roll down my cheek. All I wanted was for Sam to be by my side once more, away from this man I sadly call my father.

"Yes I know! It's a shame I didn't know then what I know now! I could of used her for something better! Something huge! Isn't that right daughter?" Oh no. Oh no no no no no. He didn't. Please no. I haven't told my family. I haven't told Jack.

The rest of the room stared to me in horror. I know what they're thinking, I think it everyday. I'm a freak. I'm the wrong answer that couldn't be erased. I shouldn't even be here.

"You're his- his?" Francine tried to ask but she was still in shock and so couldn't find the words.

"I'm his daughter." I spoke quietly. I was ashamed. I never told them for a reason.

"How long have you known?" Tish questioned from behind me. I couldn't look anyone in the eye as the anxiety began to build inside of me.

"Remember that Christmas when I didn't come?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw my cousin slowly nod her head. "I've known since then."

"Oh and what a Christmas present that was!" The scruffy man in the black hoodie cheered. "For not only did I find out that I spent a whole year torturing my very own bastard child which biologically makes her a timelord. Oh no! She's the child of time too." I was so close to screaming, so close to erupting, but I had to remain hostile. Instead I stayed where I stood, now watching the one I bitterly despised as he wandered around the room.

"Y'know, just cause you fucked my mum and I came out nine months later doesn't mean I have to love you. You already know how much I hate you." I spoke out of nowhere with a slight tint of attitude.

"Oh how I got the message my dear. But on the other hand, you holding me at knifepoint until I told you he was dead caused me to gain a small drop of respect for you. And then you smashed that glass and desperately sobbed so… I lost most of it."

"I bet you enjoyed that, you sadistic son of a bitch." I muttered under my breath, finding some confidence to move over a smidge to lean against the cold wall.

"Ooo that language! Look Aunt Francine! Where on Earth did she get such a harsh tongue hmm? We should wash her mouth out with soap!" He danced over to my Aunt who now looked rather pale. The timelord was acting as if this were all some big show.

"You keep away from me." She muttered.

"Oh! And what will you do if I don't." He smirked. The woman took a hand gun before turning around, cocking it as she faced the Master.

"I don't care if you're her father. She's still very much like my own daughter. You put my family through hell and I'm not going to risk going through it again."

"Aunt Francine, put the gun down." I spoke softly as I stood straight.

"You haven't got the guts, you're weak." The man taunted smugly.

"You shut up. Please put the gun down, killing him won't solve anything. Trust me."

"Go on Aunt Francine. Pull the trigger, see my brains spilled across the floor." The anger grew inside of me as I slowly edged closer.

"Stop it. Give me the gun."

"Oh but my Sweet daughter! Look at how your Aunt is showing such bravery! Facing her demons. Go on! What are you waiting for? SHOOT."

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP." I shouted furiously. Before I could stop myself, I pointed one hand at the gun in my Aunt's hand, taking it from her possession and far away onto the floor before throwing the man against the wall as I had last night, keeping him pinned there with my abilities. I heard some gasps from here and there but I chose to ignore them. I wasn't going to let the Master meddle with my family any longer.

"I take it she didn't tell you anything about this!" He snarled from the wall.

"You shut it." I retorted.

"Good at hiding things she is. You should check her wrists! She's managed to hide them for how many years?" No.

"Stop it." I muttered as my Aunt slowly moved towards me. She slowly pulled up the sleeve of my Baseball shirt to reveal the scars that lay beneath. I only let her and everyone else in the room view them for a matter of seconds before hastily pulling my harm out of her grip and hiding the marks away again.

"Poor little girl, sat alone in her room every night. Slicing through her skin because she wasn't good enough for the world. I bet she also hasn't told you about the time she tried to kill herself! But it didn't work of course." He grinned, still thinking he was a god. I wanted to scream.  
Soon my breathing began to quicken and my eyes began to water. I could feel my body shaking but I couldn't stop it. I hate him. I despise him. Why does he have to be my father? The man who I'm meant to love and cherish? I wish I could kill him. I can. Right here right now. Maybe the pain will go away. Maybe I'll finally be free.

Before I could be stopped, I managed to bring the gun that laid half way across the room into my hand, suddenly marching towards the Master. I stood afore him, our faces just meters apart as I held the gun against his head.

"You wouldn't have the guts, I'm your own father." He snarled to me. He was wrong. This man doesn't know me. He doesn't know my capabilities.  
In an instant I pulled the trigger, everyone including myself, bracing for the sound that was to follow. But the bang never came. Instead we were left with the click of the trigger. The gun was empty.

I practically screamed, walking away again just before spinning around and throwing the thing at him. I had defiantly become the freak show this evening as everyone else watched me erupt into my tragic meltdown. I couldn't take it any longer and so ran out of the room into the corridor.  
I need somewhere to be alone, so I can calm myself. I don't know my way around here. The best option I have is Sam and I's room. It's the only option.

I sprinted inside, slamming the door with a large crash behind me as I advanced towards the bed. I sobbed hard into the soft, feather pillow. I haven't cried so much in so long. After last night I'm surprised I have many tears left. I cried long and silently, the object that my head rested in quickly becoming damp. I felt so weak, so venerable. It was if I'd been transported back to my childhood. Of course as a small, innocent little kid I was happy. I didn't know much of the world's horrors that were to hit me like a brick when I grew up.

As a baby I was quiet. To tell the truth, I always have been. My Aunt and Clive practically thought it was a godsend since Martha, Tish and Leo had been loud. I hardly ever cried and somehow I would manage to sleep through night, which freaked Aunt Francine out a bit starting out since she thought I'd been taken by Cot Death, but she soon got used to it.  
When I was a toddler well… I was- okay I was a little shit at times. I'd chew on cassette tapes; I'd draw with crayons on the bottom of the wooden dinning table, I'd appear out of no where causing people to jump out of their skin. Yeah that one makes me sound like a demon child to be honest. Ha. I also remember not being as close to my mother figure as most children my age had been. I don't exactly remember willingly having many hugs nor cuddles with my Aunt. Instead I found comfort in a soft, white teddy rabbit that had been given to me by the Doctor when he left me on the doorstep of my family.  
I find it hard to remember the good times. The times from before, when I was happy. That's a side affect of depression. Once the darkness over rides you it's almost impossible to defeat. Although I know every language, every scientific formulae, every mathematic equation, I don't know the cure for the monster that still continues to eat me from the inside.

After what felt like thousands of years had passed, the slightly loud creak of the door could be heard followed by the light tap of footsteps across the marble floor. I needn't bother to look and find out who it was. Somehow I already knew who it was. Sam.  
He slowly came to be on the bed beside where I lay, trying his best not to stir me. By now all of the tears had been wept and I instead remained in a calm silence. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder closest to him, softly stroking me with his thumb as he placed a kiss onto the area where my neck met my head just by my ear.

I moved my head out from the gap between to sets of pillows to face him. The man I loved looked so worried for my well-being but yet at the same time relaxed.

"Are you okay now?" Sam asked quietly, lying down next to me. I pulled myself over slightly to rest my head upon his brawny chest. He placed a kiss on top of my hair, bringing is arm around to place his hand on my arm.

"What happened back there after I left?" I questioned weakly to change to subject.

"Well they can't get him down from the wall, as hard as they try. Your aunt slapped him before she left a little while after you had. Dean, Jack and Tish are still in there I think." He explained with a long sigh to follow. "You broke the door by the way. You were so angry, like last night. I can't believe he told everyone about your scars. Actually I can't believe how he treats you, how he treated you, and yet he expects you to love him because he's your dad."

"I'm used to it Sammy. He's done worse than just showing my scars. Way worse." I exhaled as I climbed off of our bed onto the cold hard floor before walking away to the bathroom to get changed. I didn't exactly feel like another shower so I only really spent five minutes in the room. Brushing my teeth, my hair and removing my now ruined make up. I received a surprised look from my lover as I slowly strode back into the bedroom, wearing nothing but my underwear. I wasn't exactly trying to be sexy; I just forgot to bring clothes to change into.  
Sam sat up abruptly in an awkward little panic as I walked over to the bed. "H-Hey!" He smiled.

"I forgot my PJs Sammy, calm down!" I giggled, crouching down beside the duffle bag on the floor and routing through it for some night ware.

"Oh okay." He sighed solemnly, lying back down once more.

"Y'know…" I began once I'd found something to wear. "I actually don't mind wearing just this for a short while longer." He shot back up as I climbed on top of him, straddling the man-child as I had earlier. We kissed deeply. This kiss becoming more and more passionate as we began breathing deeply through our noses. Sam swiftly removed his shirt, throwing onto the floor as I kissed his chest lightly. It was going great until I noticed Dean and Tish standing in the doorway by looking through the mirror above the bed. I instantly rolled off before pulling on the Nirvana t-shirt I had picked out.

"Hi…" I nodded to my cousin, pulling on my trousers as I went.

"Y'know the doors broken right?" Dean spoke before nodding over to the door behind him.

"Yeah… That was me. We should probably get that fixed." An awkward silence settled for a few moments as the four of us just starred at each other, waiting for someone to talk.

"We just wanted to check you're okay, which you probably are!" Tish smiled. She walked over to me and placed a soft kiss on my fore head. "I'm always going to be here for you no matter what okay? You may be grown up now but you're still like my little sister!" She whispered into my ear. The girl was just turning to leave when I pulled lightly on her wrist, pulling her into a hug that lasted for a good two minutes. "I love you so so much! Okay Rachy?" She sang once we had both moved away. I nodded happily as she successfully waltzed out of the bedroom. Dean nodded to say good night just before closing the door.

After that little incident, Sam and I sort of just gave up and went to sleep since it was apparently quite late. As we do every night, we cuddled together under the duvet until we were finally lulled into the slumber.

I slowly pulled my eyes open as I heard the soft flutter of angel wings. Sleepily turning around, I found Cas stood beside the bed.

"Cas?" I yawned quietly.

"I have news I must tell you." He spoke in his normal tone. I slowly climbed out of bed and led the angel in a trench coat out into the lounge.

"What is it?" I asked as I stretched my arms out.

"You are with child."

"English please?"

"You're pregnant." Time ran slowly as I took a step back, astounded my what I had just heard.


	17. Chapter 17

I was running, running faster than I ever have before. I panted fast and hard as I ran, not only out of breathlessness but also fear for I was being chased. By who exactly? Well why not try and guess for yourself. Who could it possibly be? If you answered the Master, my father, you would indeed be correct. Well… Him and a handful of soldiers. Seven against one, not exactly fair is it? We've been at this game for about ten minutes now and fatigue is already taking effect.

I take refuge around a corner to catch my breath and calm down a little. They were a little further behind and I don't think they saw me do so. I slowed my panting down with deep breathing whilst I planned my route. I don't know my way around here, if I just keep running until I find someone I'll be safe.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist…

* * *

**Six hours earlier**

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes, pulling myself out from my peaceful slumber. I expected to have the morning sunlight to be beamed into my face, but for the first time in a while I wasn't being blinded as I awoke. Instead I was met with the calming motion of Sam's brawny chest rise and fall as we lay there together. It was so quiet, probably just due to the fact that Dean wasn't there to wake us.  
I tried my best not to stir the lover I lie with but soon came the slow, relaxing feeling of his hand stroking up and down my arm.

"Good Morning Sammy." I yawned.

"Morning!" He chuckled slightly before climbing out of bed. "Imma go take a shower. Will you be okay?" I nodded with a short sigh as he walked away to our bathroom. He still manages to worry about me; I guess he has a good reason to. The amount of times I've been a sobbing mess so far is unreal. It was probably the hormones now that I think about it. They can mess you up bad from what I've seen on TV.

Oh gosh… How am I going to tell Sam about this? Do I tell him? Should I even keep it? No no. I can't get rid of it, but we can't raise it. Can we? We're hunters. Sam has been all his life, minus going to Stanford. He's practically on the number one spot for the supernatural hit list. Of course if any of the monsters that despise him so greatly were to know that Sam Winchester has a child, which would put it at risk. Not to mention the enemies I've made over the years during my travels with the Doctor. Oh and what if the kid is like me? Probably not. I'm guessing I was a one-time thing. But there's that high chance that it would be half human half time lord. What will we do? I can't keep it.

"Err Rach?" Sam called from the bathroom doorway, a small smirk playing at his lips. I shot my head up to look at him. "So somebody is home! I asked why you were stroking your tummy?" Oh crap… Must've been doing it whilst I was daydreaming. The slow sense of realization began to settle as I felt the cold feel of my soft fingers against my stomach.

"Oh I didn't realize! Must have dozed off to La La land…" I shrugged, the small tint of my usual awkwardness managing to shine through. The Winchester continued to watch me from the doorway for a further ten seconds before finally making his way back over to the bed where I lay. He climbed on slowly and crawled over a tiny bit closer to me. I lightly smoothed a loose, wet piece of hair away from his eye before placing a soft kiss upon his brussely cheek.

"What's going on up there in that head of yours?" He sighed in an almost whisper.

"Oh you know the usual, Mexican carnivals on the moon!" I joke, placing my fore head against his as I looked into his eyes.

"Seriously Rachael. I know I've said this already but I'm worried about you. Your Dad I didn't know existed appears out of the blue and suddenly you're screaming in his face? Twice now. I haven't seen you like this before and to be honest I'm scared. What if you do something crazy, stupid even? I know you're immortal or what ever, but what if there's that small chance that something can kill you? What if we're staring right at it?" I hushed him in a calming manner, stroking his cheek with my thumb before pushing my lips against his.

"Sammy I'm fine right now. Look at me. Right here, right now, I'm okay." I spoke. "The crap with my dad is old and dark. I'm okay around him until he starts being a smart ass. If I've suffered through him twice already, I can do it again. I guess I'm just hurting so much because of The Doctor." Sam gave me an understanding smile before moving his head down to my stomach, which had been left revealed after my strange daydream incident. The soft touch of his lips could be felt on my tummy as he placed small kisses here and there.

"What are you up to now Winchester?" I giggled, playing with his hair.

"I thought you'd find it relaxing? Don't worry it's stupid." He exhaled. I sat up just as he began to move away, locking our lips together, which caught him by surprise.

"S-Sam… I need to tell you something." I stuttered as I attempted to catch my breath once we had both moved away.

"Sure, Shoot!" He smiled in return, sitting down beside me.

"Well I know this is crazy since we've only been together just over a month but-"

"Hey you two! Get up, breakfast in the meeting room." Dean called from the door with a quick knock at the door, interrupting me midsentence. Really? I finally built up the courage to tell Sam and we get interrupted. Damn it.

I looked over to the door to find Tish and Dean stood there. My cousin wore a dark spaghetti string flowy top with black skinny jeans and her high heels to match. She smiled over to me with a small wave. The happiness within her was very apparent. I think there's something going on between her and Dean, heck I know there's something going on. They haven't slept together yet, but they both have a thing for one another.  
I gave a small wave back before they walked away, Tish trying her best to close the broken door properly to no avail.

"Dude just leave it. We'll just have to ask them to fix it for us." I sighed, climbing out of the bed. With that they left us alone to get ready for the day. I just began to stroll away to the bathroom when there was a sharp tug on my wrist, pulling me back into bed with the man child I love.

"Sammmmmmmmmm! I need to take a shower!" I whimpered as he nipped and kissed at my collarbone and neck. "Sammy!"

"Fine." He exhaled, giving in and releasing me.

I stood in the shower for quite a while, letting the warm water run through my hair and down my body. What if Sam's right? What if there is something that can gank me and we're staring straight at it. For the time being I need to be careful. I mean I'm carrying a baby after all. Cas didn't really tell me that much last night anyway. I only managed to find out that he'd over heard the Angels gossiping about it up above. After that I shooed him away due to the shock, the awe I'm still left with hours later. If the Doctor were here he'd know what to do, how to keep me safe, how to keep it safe. I could be a walking talking pile of goo right now and I wouldn't even know. Maybe the people who got my mum and Amy have got me too. No I'm just being paranoid.

I was just stepping out onto the cold marble flooring when the bathroom door creaked open slightly. Sam poked his head around, taking a moment to stare at my naked body before speaking.

"Jack's here." He spoke. I nodded in return, wrapping a towel around my body.

"Well you broke the door…" The captain breathed as I walked into the main room, raising an eyebrow when he saw me. "I-if you're busy I- I could come back in a minute." The man blushed. He tried his best to look anywhere else at me.

"You can if you want or you can go sit in the lounge? It'll take me ten minutes." I said, a smirk playing at my lips. Jack strode to the next room with haste. I quickly rooted through my bag to find something to wear for the day. Let's see… Skinny Jeans, blue checkered shirt and combat boots. Yeah I look okay! Next I dry my hair out into its usual fashion and apply the make up to my scarred wrists. Giving myself the final look over in the mirror I decided I was good to go and walked into the lounge where the guys were.

"Yeah… I kinda broke the door. I didn't mean to! I was just- Yeah." I said as I plumped myself down on the couch Sam was sat. An awkward silence fell making me feel kinda uncomfortable as Jack stared down at the wooden floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked five minutes later. "That time you visited Torchwood? Why didn't you tell me then? And the scars? I thought you trusted me Rach. Obviously not." Here we go…

"Jack- I- Look I trust you with my life. The child of time thing? I kinda forgot and I never had a spare moment to talk to you about it. And not even the Doctor knows about the scars." I explained.

"Did Owen know?"

"You mean does he know? Well he is a doctor, it probably clicked eventually but he never brought it up." The captains facial expression fell, sadness filling his eyes as he swallowed.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"O-Owen died in an industrial plant a month after you left. It flooded with radiation. I was caught up in something else and I was too late to save him." He explained, unable to obtain eye contact with me for longer than a second. I shook my head, letting out a deep sigh as I cuddled up to Sam. He rested his arm around me whilst I stared into space.

Why does everything I love die? The Doctor, Owen, Robin. Well Robin was from a different point in time but that's not the point here. If most of the people I truly love are gone, what's to say this baby won't be added to the never-ending list?

"Rach… We need to go to breakfast." Sam spoke into my hair, breaking me away from my daydream. He took my hand as Jack and we adventured through the corridors to the room we had been in last night.

When we arrived at the tall, metal doors, there stood the two soldiers, as they had been the night before. The same one winked at me playfully with a smirk spread firmly across his face. I couldn't help but smile in return, it just felt so right, like an instinct. Somehow this man seemed familiar. Its like I know his face so well, my heart somewhat yearns when I see him but I don't know who he is.

"Hey, I err- Well I was wondering if you could help me?" I asked the soldier, he nodded as if to tell me to continue. "I- I kinda broke our door…?"

"I know I heard it." He scoffed. His voice. I've heard it before.

"We'll fix it whilst you're having breakfast Ma'am." The other solider spoke in a formal tone, standing up right and keeping a straight face. He quickly shot his co-worker a look just before Jack began walking in, forcing me to do the same.

As we entered the room the scruffy man on the wall turned to face me and I could feel the others who stood on the floor do the same.

"Look who it is!" My father sang, the look of mischief standing in his eyes.

"You're still up there then?" I muttered.

"Guess what. They can't get me down. You made my nose bleed by the way. Thanks for that."

"Please don't tell me you've been terrorizing everyone else." I looked around at my family and friends who watched me for an answer to which Tish shook her head. Really? He's actually kept his mouth shut.

"If I let you down do you promise to behave?" I asked. I can't be asked to argue and scream at the man anymore. Its too tiring to say the least.

"I suppose." The man tutted under his breath. With a snap of my fingers he was released down to the ground. My aunt watched this all from a distance. She looked so bewildered compared to everyone else. The woman stared at me blankly as I came to sit beside Tish at the breakfast table.

"What took you so long cuz?" Tish smiled.

"Sorry, got caught up in something." I sighed, looking over to Jack and giving him a small simper. My aunt just continued to sit there, watching my every move with a faded expression.

Breakfast felt as if it had lasted forever. Sam spent a majority of the time whispering in my ear telling me to eat. I didn't eat anything yesterday but I still wasn't hungry.

"C'mon? At least eat some toast?" I shook my head sadly. "A banana? Just eat a banana please? You need to eat something Rach! Eat it for me?" I just shook my head solemnly. "Look I'm not asking anymore I'm telling you, eat the damn banana." I burst into a small titter of laughter, I'm not sure why. It was probably hormones. I find stuff funny when I'm hormonal.

"What's funny?" Martha asked with a grin, the room's atmosphere rising slightly.

"Ohh nothing!" I scoffed as I slouched down into the chair, playing with a piece of my hair as I did so. Sam shot me a look, handing me a banana forcefully.

"Eat it." He snapped into my ear. I did as I was told and ate the banana even though it only really made me feel worse. The Doctor always used to say bananas were good, he liked bananas. I don't. He didn't like pears either which is something we had in common. Evil, evil pears.

I suddenly began to feel the banana I'd just forced down my throat rising back up, getting ready to project its self out of my mouth. Great, the bananas are working with the pears. Rather than up chuck on my family and friends, I swiftly got up from my chair and excused myself before hurrying out of the door and back down into mine and Sam's room, passing the soldiers who were mending the broken the door and running to the bathroom. I just made it to the toilet before the chunky porridge like liquid threw it's self out into the world. I couldn't do anything but kneel and feel my body force the disgusting substance up and out.

A few moments later the ordeal was over. I made my way over to the mirror, attempting to make myself presentable once more when I noticed a figure leaning against the door way. It was the soldier, the one who was familiar somehow.

"How long have you been stood there?" I asked, leaning against the sink.

"Since you were about half way through throwing up your breakfast." He spoke with a laugh, his bright smile giving me some warmth.

"I only ate a banana, and that's because Sam forced me to." I sighed as I turned to face the peculiar man.

"And why aren't you eating?" He asked, walking over a bit.

"I'm just not hungry." I sighed. "Half of it is just sadness since I'm mourning one of the closest people to me, my father has appeared out of no where and he's a huge dick and my family probably think I'm a freak and the other half- well that's complicated and it's probably the reason I just brought that banana back up."

"I'm sure it's not that complicated. You have a few minutes before your family starts searching for you so I'm sure that's enough time to explain." He spoke cheerfully, again inching forward a little more.

"I err- Well um…" How do I do this? I don't even know the guy but somehow I feel I can trust him. Its as if I've always trusted him. "I'm pregnant." There, why couldn't you have just done this with Sam half an hour or so ago.

The soldier swallowed. "Congratulations!" I shook my head sadly, looking down at the marble flooring.

"I can't keep it."

"Why not?!"

"If it turns out like me we'll have aliens on our back and what with what I and the Winchesters do… Well let's just say there's a long, long list of things that want to see our ashes. Can't really bring up a kid like that."

"You're right that wouldn't be a good environment for a baby." He agreed. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't keep it."

"Sam doesn't want a baby. We wouldn't be able to look after it.'

"I've noticed how much Sam loves you. He practically adores you. He was jealous yesterday and I only smiled at you. I think he'd protect you from anything, so of course he'd be able to do that with his own child. Even if it is, interesting.."

"I'm sure that's what my Aunt thinks of me." I laughed.

"Well you are! And funny! And strong!"

"I'm anything but strong." I muttered, touching my wrist for a quick second hoping he hadn't noticed, but of course he did. The soldier shook his head sympathetically. I hadn't noticed how close he was to me until he placed his hand onto my cheek, stroking in a calming manner with his thumb. I leant into it slightly, looking the man in the eyes. It was as if it was an instinct I guess.

"You've lost one of the people closest too you and you're in a difficult situation at the moment, it's okay to cry. In fact it's better to cry, trust me, I've had so many past experiences where I just let it build up until it drove me mad. As for those," He nodded down to my wrist, "It's no good inflicting pain upon yourself. It hurts those around you-"

"I know that already. I haven't done it in years. But-" I interrupted him.

"But you've been wanting to do it for a while?" I nodded.

"Well don't! Promise me you won't do something like that again! Please?" He looked so hurt, so worried as he looked into my eyes. A tear welled up and slowly made its way down my cheek. I bit my lip, nodding again whilst I tried my best to hold back the flood.

"You've got a beautiful body, don't ruin it with scars. You just have to remain strong, like I know you are." I couldn't stop myself any longer and so the dam came crashing down. Not only is there the fact that I feel like I've been longing for this person for a long while, it's also as if I've been waiting for someone to say this to me, ever since I was that depressed, suicidal 13 year old. Nobody knew until now that I did what I did, so I never had someone say these things to me.  
The soldier pulled me into a tight hug, his chin lightly resting on my head whilst I found refuge in his chest. This all felt so right and so familiar.

Sam's POV

I sat there awkwardly in the meeting room, waiting for Rachael to come back. The only other person here I actually know is Dean. There's Rachael's Dad, but if I speak to him I'd probably end up beating the crap outta him. I haven't said anything to him since Dean and I woke to find Rach screaming at him in the motel room. He's hurt her so much I wouldn't be surprised if I shot him with the cult anytime soon.

I'm worried about her. I haven't seen her like this before. She's lost the Doctor, her dad's back and who ever Owen is, he's gone I guess. She hasn't cried over that yet but to be honest I think she's run out of tears to cry. It's like since she found out the Doctor died, a little bit of her has died with him. The part that made her, well her. She's kind of distant at times. She won't eat anything. I'm trying my best to make her happy, to make her smile, to distract her to no avail.

"Sammy. Isn't that right?" Dean called out to me.

"Err y-yeah." I snapped back to reality. I wasn't even listening; he knew that. Why did he have to pull me into his banter with the girl he's trying to impress?

"Yeah the girl is obsessed with bands. I mean some of them are awesome and then others are slightly satanic. I think she met the lead singer of her favorite band? Right?" He turned to me.

"Err yeah… Alex something from All Time Low?"

"Yeah! We were in a diner a while and she got pulled up to sing, because they like to do crap like that there. So she got pulled up, they handed her a guitar and away she went. She's great by the way. Great voice, she can play lots of crap on guitar. I don't know what the song was that she played there but the guy who sings it was at the diner. He took a picture with her and I dunno I think he gave her his number too." I let out a humph in response, nodding my head as I crossed my arms. I don't exactly enjoy remembering the fact that the guy my girlfriend has a crush on tried to hit on her in a diner.

"Rach has been into bands since she was a kid! You should see her bedroom at home, it's got posters covering the walls. But I never knew she could play guitar!" Tish smiled.

"She'll have to show us later!" Martha added.

"She's been gone for a while now." The scruffy looking man in the black hoodie commented from the far end of the table. He hadn't said anything for the entire meal, keeping his promise to his daughter that he would behave.

"I think I'll go find her." I announced, standing from my chair.

"I'll come!" Tish called.

"Me too." Dean followed. It's obvious he has a thing for Tish. He hasn't left her side since they met in the meeting room yesterday. But I'm not in the mood to pay attention to the reality that my brother is trying to screw my girlfriend's cousin.

The three of us walked over to Rachael and I's room. It wasn't awkward at all. It was just quiet. It only took 2 minutes so I guess there was no need to talk.  
When we came to the room there was two soldiers working on the door Rach had broken last night. One of them was standing at the door to the meeting room earlier right? I wonder where the other guy is…

"Hey, did you see a girl run through here?" Dean asked one of the soldiers. "About yay high." He put his hand up by my shoulder to show her height. "Blue checkered shirt? Brown hair?"

"She ran through about twenty minutes ago sir." The guy with slick, dark hair from earlier responded. His eyes grew a little wider before he and the other soldier began looking around them.

"Much! I told you to keep an eye on him." He snapped in an almost whisper to his college. The other soldier with slightly ginger hair threw his gloves down in disgust, pure annoyance in his eyes as he realized that who ever they were talking about had wandered off.

"Well I think I know where you're friend is!" The ginger soldier announced in a posh, British accent that kinda managed to piss me off. We followed the two guards through into the room. Rachael wasn't in the main room, so Tish, Dean and I wandered around to the lounge to look for her. She wasn't in there either.

"Robin!" The ginger haired one shouted from the other side of the room. The bathroom doorway stood the two soldiers, looking inside. When I walked over I found Rachael and the other soldier from last night stood there. Her cheeks had a slight tint of red as she moved away from him, almost as if they had just been close, like they'd been hugging. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and messed with her hair a bit before looking over at me, trying her best to spread a smile.

* * *

** Hey there everybody! I'm back.**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update, school has been pretty hectic and I procrastinate like theres no tomorrow. This chapter is a longer one compared to the others and is kinda like a part one of [insert number here] if that makes sense? Not everything will make sense since I'm slowly pushing some characters in to the mix but I would highly recommend looking up the BBC version of Robin Hood since it would help with future references. **

**Thank you to:**

Crystallea1321

Emerald Eme-Pon Walker

charlierabbit

specialbus

wizard of camelot

catdragon513

DeanW'sBabyGirl

Kimboik

**For favouriting/ following the story! Feel free to leave feed back and reviews of what you thought!**

**Till the next time,**

**-Somewhere-in-stereo**


End file.
